The Power of Belief
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Berkat mesin pencetak foto calon bayi di kelas Telaah Muggle, Terence Higgs berhasil mendapatkan cinta Hermione Granger. Tapi, mampukah Higgs mempertahankan Hermione ketika rahasia kelam keluarganya mencuat ke permukaan?


_Fic_ ini untuk Rise Star yang sudah kangen membaca cerita Terence Higgs & Hermione Granger serta untuk para _reader_ tercinta yang sudi membaca cerita ini sampai titik terakhir.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Terence Higgs.

**Warning:** Nggak ada Voldemort, nggak ada perang plus nggak ada Death Eater. Yang ada hanya cinta-cintaan # sipp, lanjut

Untuk yang belum tahu sopo itu Terence Higgs, tokoh utama cerita kali ini hanya muncul di buku pertama, _Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah_, tepatnya di halaman 234.

Sedangkan Hestia Carrow itu salah satu cewek kembar yang nongol di film _Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran_, anak cewek kembar yang terdaftar sebagai anggota Klub Slug. Yang nongol pas acara makan malam & Pesta Natal Klub Slug (pake gaun ijo), yang melototin Harry di depan kompartemen Slytherin pas Harry mau nyebar Bubuk Kegelapan Instan, yang... # disumpel

**Rating:** T

* * *

Bagi Hermione Granger, Terence Higgs tak ubahnya oksigen yang berhembus masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, pelan tapi pasti mengisi detak nadi kehidupannya.

Seperti itulah sosok Higgs di mata Hermione, perlahan-lahan menyelubungi hati dan membungkus sukmanya dengan luapan perasaan cinta yang makin nyata seiring berlalunya masa.

Dibandingkan cowok-cowok Slytherin lainnya, Higgs memang seperti bayangan. Tak terlalu menyolok dan sederhana.

Namun, kendati tidak seglamor teman sekamarnya, Adrian Pucey maupun tak sebeken Kapten-nya di tim Quidditch Slytherin, Marcus Flint, Higgs tetap tak sepi peminat. Terbukti dengan banyaknya murid-murid perempuan Hogwarts yang tergila-gila padanya dan berbaris mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Hermione sendiri sudah menyadari pesona Higgs di tahun pertamanya bersekolah, tepatnya di pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Ketika itu, Higgs memang kalah cepat dalam merebut Golden Snitch dari tangan teman baik Hermione, Harry Potter, tapi permainan Higgs yang apik dan menawan mampu menyita perhatian Hermione yang semula tak begitu menyukai Quidditch yang dianggap barbar dan sarat adegan kekerasan.

Ketertarikan Hermione makin meninggi di tahun berikutnya. Saat itu, Draco Malfoy, musuh abadi Harry mengejek Hermione dengan sebutan rasis, Darah Lumpur kotor.

Tak seperti punggawa-punggawa Quidditch Slytherin lainnya yang mentertawakan kesedihan Hermione dan nasib apes sobat kental Hermione, Ron Weasley yang ketiban kutukan muntah siput hidup, Higgs memasang wajah sehambar mungkin.

Hanya kilatan emosi di bola mata hijau pekatnya-lah yang memberi sinyal pada Hermione kalau Seeker cadangan Slytherin itu berniat menyumpal mulut kurang ajar Malfoy dengan puluhan keong jumbo hidup berlendir yang berlomba-lomba loncat dari tenggorokan Ron.

Beberapa jam usai insiden hinaan Darah Lumpur itu, secara diam-diam Higgs menemui Hermione di perpustakaan. Hermione yang tengah membaca _Kitab Mantra Standar Tingkat Dua_ terperangah tatkala Higgs menyatakan penyesalan dan keprihatinannya karena Hermione harus menanggung hinaan Malfoy yang keterlaluan itu.

Ketika itu, perasaan Hermione jumpalitan tak menentu. Hermione juga merasa sangat terharu mengetahui ada siswa Slytherin berdarah murni yang tak memandangnya sebagai sampah tak berharga, melainkan sesama manusia yang sederajat dan sejiwa.

Sayangnya, sesudah peristiwa yang membuat bunga-bunga cinta pertama bersemi, Hermione tak lagi memiliki kesempatan mendekati cowok kalem berambut coklat kehitaman itu.

Kemanapun melangkah, Higgs tak pernah sendirian. Jika tak bersama rekan-rekannya di Quidditch Slytherin, pemuda bertubuh tinggi atletis itu pastilah dikelilingi deretan cewek-cewek pemujanya yang berisik dan narsis itu.

Begitulah, tiga tahun pun berlalu sia-sia tanpa manuver berarti. Hermione nyaris saja melupakan cinta monyetnya itu sampai sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan terjadi di pelajaran Telaah Muggle Tingkat Lanjut yang diikutinya.

Bidang studi yang mengubah perjalanan cinta Hermione untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Granger," sapa Higgs ramah, meletakkan ranselnya yang penuh buku, perkamen, pena bulu dan botol tinta di atas meja.

Selama beberapa saat, Hermione tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Merlin, apa yang Higgs perbuat di sini? Apa dia salah masuk kelas? Bukankah penyihir berdarah murni seperti kaumnya alergi berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau Muggle, yang sudah pasti akan menjadi makanan sehari-hari di mata pelajaran kali ini?

"Higgs... Apa... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hermione pelan, akhirnya bisa memaksa pita suaranya untuk beroperasi kembali.

Memandangi wajah Hermione dengan sorot hangat, sudut bibir Higgs menukik ke atas, menyiratkan seulas senyum memikat.

"Mau mengikuti pelajaran Telaah Muggle, tentunya," jawab Higgs santai, menepuk-nepuk kursi kayu di sampingnya, mendesak secara halus agar Hermione yang masih berdiri membatu segera mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

Menelan ludah yang terasa menyumbat kerongkongan, Hermione menghenyakkan tubuhnya di bangku kayu tersebut. Detak jantung Hermione terdengar berdentam-dentam, sampai-sampai Hermione yakin bunyi debar jantungnya bisa didengar kambing congek sekalipun.

"Ikut pelajaran ini? Tapi kau kan darah murni?" tanya Hermione lagi, merasa agak sedikit bloon setelah pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, rutuk Hermione dalam hatinya. Memangnya kenapa kalau penyihir ras murni seperti Higgs ingin belajar Telaah Muggle? Ini kan negara bebas merdeka yang menjunjung kebebasan berekspresi dan berpendapat.

Tersenyum sabar, Higgs meremas tangan Hermione yang terlipat rapi di pangkuan, membuat gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu nyaris melompat menembus langit-langit kelas.

"Setiap siswa tahun terakhir diizinkan memilih satu mata pelajaran tambahan. Dan aku memutuskan ikut pelajaran Telaah Muggle ini."

Mulut Hermione menguak dan menutup seperti baru belajar caranya berbicara. Hermione sama sekali tak menduga cowok sepintar dan seterhormat Higgs kepikiran untuk memilih bidang studi Telaah Muggle yang selama ini distempel sebagai mata pelajaran paling menjijikkan bagi kalangan _pureblood_.

Lebih dari itu, Hermione sama sekali tak menduga Higgs mau repot-repot duduk di sampingnya, di sebelah penyihir keturunan Muggle sepertinya. Padahal, masih banyak bangku kosong yang tersedia. Termasuk di dekat siswi-siswi Hufflepuff berdarah campuran yang sedari tadi getol mengedip-ngedipkan bulu mata mereka.

Di dalam hati, Hermione mensyukuri keputusannya meneruskan mata pelajaran Telaah Muggle ke tingkat lanjut. Keputusan yang sempat ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh Ron.

Kata Ron, Hermione hanya buang-buang waktu melanjutkan studi Telaah Muggle sebab sejatinya, sebagai seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle, Hermione bisa dibilang sudah fasih menguasai seluk-beluk dunia Muggle yang menjadi inti sari pembahasan pelajaran yang dibidani Profesor Charity Burbage tersebut.

Membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan perkamen serta pena bulu burung gagak, senyum tipis tersungging di ujung bibir Hermione. Jika bisa dua jam belajar bersama Higgs, tak ada itu yang namanya istilah mubazir.

Kesempatan langka seperti ini sudah tentu tak akan terulang lagi sebab sebagai seorang adik kelas, Hermione tak memiliki peluang untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang sama dengan Higgs.

Ya, kecuali mata pelajaran ajaib yang satu ini.

Lima menit kemudian, ruang praktek Telaah Muggle sudah dipadati para siswa berbagai asrama, minus asrama Slytherin yang secara tersirat mengharamkan penghuninya menjalani pelajaran 'memuakkan' tersebut.

Jika murid-murid perempuan mengikik genit dan bergosip tentang keberuntungan mereka karena bisa sekelas dengan senior tampan seperti Higgs, anak-anak cowok mendelik curiga. Prefek Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein bahkan berbisik-bisik tak suka dengan sesama rekan Prefek-nya, Ernie Macmillan dari Hufflepuff.

Sapaan selamat pagi yang meluncur seiring kedatangan Profesor Charity Burbage memutus semua kasak-kusuk dan celetukan centil yang bertebaran. Memandangi wajah setiap anak didiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, Profesor Burbage tersenyum riang tatkala tatapannya terkunci dengan iris hijau kelam Higgs.

"Anak-anak, tahun ini kita sangat mujur karena murid tahun ketujuh Slytherin, Terence Higgs mau belajar dan mengenal lebih dalam kehebatan dunia Muggle bersama kita semua," ujar Profesor Burbage gembira, mata biru langitnya bersinar penuh harapan.

Mengulas senyum singkat, Higgs mengangguk hormat merespon perkataan guru wanita yang bagi mayoritas anak Slytherin dipandang sebagai hama yang wajib dibinasakan tanpa sisa.

Menepukkan kedua tangannya di sela-sela jubah ungu mudanya, Profesor Burbage bersiap memulai praktek pertama Telaah Muggle Tingkat Lanjut.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang kelas yang sunyi senyap, Profesor Burbage berdeham dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Jika di tahun-tahun sebelumnya kita belajar dan mengetahui asal-usul benang wol, tahun ini kita akan mulai merajut aneka barang dari benang wol itu," kata Profesor Burbage antusias, menarik keluar beberapa kardus besar berisi gumpalan benang wol warna-warni dari atas kabinet kayu antik berpelitur.

"Mulai sekarang, partner kalian dalam setiap praktek adalah teman sebangku kalian. Nah, tanyakan padanya jenis barang apa yang bisa kalian rajutkan untuknya. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

Mata Hermione melebar sebesar piring makan Hagrid mendengar pemaparan Profesor Burbage tentang pembagian pasangan kerja itu.

Berpartner dengan Higgs sampai akhir tahun pelajaran? Demi kumis Crookshanks yang paling lentik, rezeki nomplok seperti ini pasti tak akan terulang lagi sehingga harus didayagunakan sebaik-baiknya.

Berkeliling membagikan benang wol dan perkakas merajut lainnya ke setiap anak yang ada di ruangan, Profesor Burbage mendemonstrasikan teknik merajut yang baik dan benar.

Keterampilan tangan guru berdarah campuran itu sungguh menakjubkan. Tak butuh durasi lama, Profesor Burbage berhasil membuat kaus kaki bayi warna pelangi yang sangat manis, membuat anak-anak perempuan mendesah dramatis.

"Nah, Granger," ujar Higgs, mengalihkan perhatian Hermione yang terkesima memandangi kemahiran tangan Profesor Burbage.

"Kau mau aku bikinkan apa?"

Mengerjapkan mata, Hermione berupaya merancang jawaban sebaik mungkin. Sebenarnya, Hermione ingin Higgs merajutkan _sweater_ untuknya, tapi bagaimana jika cowok kharismatik itu juga menuntut hal serupa? Hermione pasti tak akan sanggup membuatnya.

Untuk keperluan membuat topi wol bagi para peri rumah saja, Hermione sudah kenyang diolok-olok Ron. Menurut Ron, talenta merajut Hermione amat memprihatinkan sehingga topi buatannya jadi cenderung mirip alas ceret.

"Err... Itu," balas Hermione linglung, mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena mendadak gagap di momen penting seperti ini.

Menaikkan alis coklatnya, Higgs menepuk lembut pipi Hermione, menimbulkan gelenyar hangat yang merambat ke setiap sel terkecil di tubuh Hermione.

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama merajut sarung tangan?"

Hermione cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk patuh seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Tak bisa berpikir sempurna sebab jari-jari Higgs dengan kelembutan luar biasa masih menari dan menelusuri pipinya yang merona.

"Hmm... Kira-kira ukuran sarung tanganmu berapa ya?" gumam Higgs pelan, memegang dan membalikkan tangan Hermione, berusaha menganalisa berapa jumlah benang wol yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sarung tangan yang pas dan sesuai.

Muka Hermione yang sudah ditumbuhi semburat merah kian terasa panas membara. Hermione tak mengira sentuhan ringan Higgs di telapak tangannya bisa berdampak sedahsyat ini. Bagaimana jika lengan kokoh Higgs memeluknya? Bisa-bisa Hermione melebur dan mencair seperti gumpalan gunung salju di musim panas.

Kuatnya virus cinta yang menyerang benak Hermione membuat gadis yang senantiasa membangga-banggakan dirinya sebagai salah satu penyihir terpintar di abad Milenium itu hanya bisa bengong seperti kambing ompong. Hermione juga hanya mengangguk sepakat ketika Higgs menyebutkan ukuran tangannya yang sebenarnya.

Wajar-wajar saja kiranya Hermione tak memperhatikan apapun selain pemandangan tangan Higgs yang terjalin di antara jemarinya. Dalam naungan tangan Higgs yang kekar, jemari Hermione terlihat kecil dan rapuh.

Hermione menggigit bibir, membayangkan seperti apa rasanya dibelai oleh jari-jari tangan yang tampak jantan dan mengundang itu. Seperti apa rasanya memasrahkan diri dalam usapan erotis jari-jari tangan yang menggiurkan itu.

"Kok melamun, Granger? Ayo, kita segera mulai merajut," tukas Higgs enteng, nada geli terselip dalam suaranya. Mata hijau dalamnya bersinar-sinar jenaka penuh tawa.

Rona semu di muka Hermione makin jelas terlihat, membuat wajahnya sama persis seperti wortel masak. Berdeham grogi, Hermione mulai memilih warna benang wol yang cocok untuk Higgs dan mulai merajut sepasang sarung tangan dengan konsentrasi tinggi.

Sarung tangan pria yang setiap jalinan serat dan benangnya dirajut dengan penuh perasaan cinta.

* * *

"Tumben tak ada alas teko malam ini, Hermione?" tanya Ron iseng, memindahkan bidak Catur Sihirnya dengan gaya seorang ahli, membuat Harry mengernyit bingung karena langkahnya terkunci.

Memelototi Ron yang asyik mengunyah Permen Karet Tiup Drooble, yang gelembungnya bisa menutupi seluruh permukaan Tembok Besar China, Hermione dengan sebal kembali melanjutkan aktivitas merajut sarung tangan untuk Higgs.

Keahlian merajutnya yang minim memaksa Hermione untuk bekerja keras selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Untuk sementara, Hermione tak lagi membuat topi wol bagi para peri rumah, topi wol yang menjadi senjata andalan Hermione untuk organisasi pembebasan peri rumah yang dipeloporinya, S.P.E.W.

Untuk saat ini, Hermione memilih menghabiskan waktu luangnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah membuat sarung tangan untuk Higgs.

Menggeliat mengganti posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman, Hermione merenungkan kembali masa-masa yang dilewatinya bersama pemuda cinta pertamanya itu.

Tak terasa, sudah sebulan mereka belajar bersama di kelas Telaah Muggle. Dalam waktu empat minggu itu, hubungan Hermione dan Higgs semakin menguat. Higgs bahkan tak sungkan memanggil Hermione dengan nama panggilan kesayangan yang diciptakannya, My Precious.

Dan, dalam waktu sebulan itulah sinar Higgs yang semula tak begitu terang kini menjadi benderang. Cewek-cewek Hogwarts yang sedari dulu mengagumi Higgs semakin terobsesi setelah mengetahui bahwa cowok kece itu mampu menguasai praktek Telaah Muggle dalam waktu singkat.

Bayangkan saja, dalam kurun kurang dari seminggu, Higgs sudah menyelesaikan sarung tangan wol untuk Hermione. Sarung tangan cantik berwarna merah marun dengan hiasan bunga-bunga emas.

Kelar membuat sarung tangan indah untuk Hermione, Higgs menjajal kemampuan membuat syal dan topi rajut warna merah jingga. Seluruh murid termasuk Profesor Burbage makin tercengang-cengang ketika di akhir bulan lalu Higgs memamerkan hasil karyanya yang terakhir, _sweater_ hijau perak dengan pola rumit di bagian depannya.

Membuang napas Hermione menatap sarung tangan hijau toska-nya yang baru setengah jadi. Ya ampun, sebagai penyihir keturunan Muggle, Hermione benar-benar merasa amat malu. Seharusnya ia lebih jago dari Higgs yang baru empat minggu lalu tahu rasanya memegang dan mengoperasikan jarum jahit secara manual.

Tak mau berlama-lama terbenam dalam rasa minder, Hermione mendepak jauh-jauh rasa tak percaya diri yang mendera.

Sarung tangan buatannya mungkin tak sekeren sarung tangan bikinan Higgs tapi Hermione yakin kehangatan yang ditimbulkan sarung tangan ciptaannya itu tak bisa tergantikan dengan sarung tangan paling sempurna sekalipun.

Kehangatan yang dilahirkan dari curahan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang yang makin mendalam.

* * *

Tepat seperti dugaan Hermione, Higgs sangat senang menerima sarung tangan hijau toska yang benang-benang wolnya sedikit mencuat itu.

Tak sedikit pun Higgs menghina sarung tangan yang terlihat seperti sudah dicuci ribuan kali itu. Tak setitik pun Higgs mencela gambar ular perak yang dirajut Hermione. Ular perak Slytherin yang di tangan Hermione jadi tampak seperti cacing perak kurang gizi.

Kesukaan Higgs pada sarung tangan bikinan Hermione kian terlihat ketika putra tunggal Wakil Perdana Menteri Kementerian Sihir, Bertie Higgs itu memakai sarung tangan Hermione selama musim gugur dan musim dingin.

Walau sering dicaci-maki teman-teman Slytherin-nya karena mengenakan sarung tangan buluk, Higgs cuek bebek dan tetap setia memakai sarung tangan yang dari hari ke hari makin terlihat menyedihkan itu.

Hermione yang girang karena kerja kerasnya dihargai makin melambung setelah dirinya tanpa sengaja memergoki Higgs tengah mencium sarung tangan buatannya seperti mencium seorang kekasih. Saat melihat adegan itu, Hermione sangat berharap kecupan itu dialamatkan padanya, bukan ditujukan untuk sarung tangan butut yang beruntung itu.

Hermione sendiri tak mau kalah membalas budi baik Higgs yang sudah merajutkannya sarung tangan merah marun berbordir bunga emas. Setiap hari di musim gugur dan dingin, Hermione selalu memakai sarung tangan indah yang tak kehilangan kesempurnaannya itu meski sudah dibersihkan berulang kali.

Adik perempuan Ron, Ginny Weasley yang notabene merupakan sobat karib Hermione saja memuji kualitas sarung tangan buatan Higgs itu. Kata Ginny, sarung tangan Higgs lebih halus dan bermutu ketimbang sarung tangan buatan ibunya, Molly Weasley yang selama ini terkenal piawai merajut dengan sihir.

Selain tampak menawan saat dikenakan, ada lagi faktor pendukung yang membuat Hermione suka sekali memakai sarung tangan tersebut. Aroma khas Higgs yang sehangat musim semi selalu merebak dari jalinan benang merah marun itu.

Wangi aromatik yang membuat Hermione seperti diselimuti perasaan cinta tak terbatas. Rasa cinta yang penuh dengan janji-janji kebahagiaan.

Setelah praktek merajut berjalan cukup baik, Profesor Burbage makin berenergi dan berancang-ancang meningkatkan level praktek Telaah Muggle ke tingkat yang lebih sulit.

Kehadiran penyihir ningrat sekaliber Higgs yang dalam waktu singkat bisa menyerap semua pelajaran yang diberikannya juga menjadi alasan di balik melesatnya vitalitas Profesor Burbage dalam menciptakan materi-materi praktek baru.

Di sesi kedua prakteknya, yang digelar usai liburan Natal, Profesor Burbage masuk ke kelas dengan membawa perlengkapan yang biasa dipakai pandai besi dan pembuat logam.

Rupanya, penyihir berambut pirang kecoklatan itu hendak mengajarkan anak didiknya cara membuat cincin logam sederhana.

Cincin yang ditujukan untuk melengkapi aura hari kasih sayang, Valentine Day, 14 Februari mendatang.

"Seperti biasa, kalian bekerja sama dengan partner yang sudah ditetapkan di awal tahun ajaran. Karena ini butuh alat khusus, tugas kali ini tak boleh dikerjakan di luar ruangan kelas. Sebisa mungkin diselesaikan di sini," tandas Profesor Burbage usai menjabarkan proses mencetak dan menciptakan cincin logam.

Dengan malu-malu, Hermione melirik Higgs yang masih tekun menatap alat yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat cincin logam.

Sorot mata Higgs tampak serius dan penuh strategi, membuat Hermione bertanya-tanya dalam hati hal apa yang membuat cowok keren di sebelahnya itu berpikir keras seperti akan terjun ke medan pertempuran.

Seolah sadar dirinya diamati, Higgs memalingkan mukanya, menghadap Hermione sambil tersenyum lembut.

Senyuman yang membuat otak Hermione kembali mampet dan tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Menggenggam tangan Hermione yang bercokol di meja, jari-jari Higgs bermain di telapak tangan Hermione. Menggelitik dan mengusap, membuat aliran darah Hermione kian memanas sehingga secara refleks Hermione merenggangkan jemarinya yang terkepal.

"Nah, begitu dong My Precious... Jangan tegang sehingga aku bisa menentukan ukuran cincin untuk jari manismu," tutur Higgs tenang, tetap memasang senyum menggoda yang mampu merontokkan iman manusia paling alim sekalipun.

Hermione makin tersipu-sipu mengetahui alasan di balik permainan jemari Higgs di sela-sela buku jarinya. Rupanya, Higgs berniat merilekskan tangan Hermione sehingga bisa mendiagnosis ukuran cincin di jari manis.

Jari manis...

Tunggu dulu, jerit Hermione dalam hati. Untuk apa Higgs berencana membuat cincin logam yang nantinya bakal diselipkan di jari manis? Apa cowok bertampang malaikat itu tak sadar dengan arti sakral dan suci di balik cincin jari manis?

Seolah memahami pekikan pikiran Hermione, Higgs menundukkan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya ke pucuk hidung mungil Hermione yang berkerut. Hembusan napasnya mengusap kulit wajah Hermione, mengirimkan sensasi penuh hasrat yang memikat.

"Cincin ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan hari Valentine. Jadi, akan lebih baik kalau ukurannya disesuaikan dengan jari manis," ungkap Higgs lembut, terus memaku pandangannya ke bola mata Hermione yang terbelalak.

"Umm... Tapi yang lain sepertinya tak membuat cincin untuk dipasang di jari manis," kelit Hermione, menunjuk Anthony Goldstein dan Ernie Macmillan yang sibuk mengukur telunjuk partner mereka masing-masing.

Tergelak pelan, Higgs mengacak-acak rambut Hermione yang kali ini diikat ke belakang. Merapikan dan menautkan anak rambut yang menggantung ke balik kuping Hermione, Higgs merunduk dan berbisik di cuping kuping Hermione.

"Mereka dan para siswa lainnya tak membuat cincin untuk jari manis karena berpartner dengan sesama jenis. Lain halnya dengan kita," urai Higgs, mengangkat muka dan mengedip nakal.

Ternganga, Hermione mencerna semua fakta yang diungkapkan Higgs. Memang benar, dari 20 peserta kelas Telaah Muggle, hanya dia yang memiliki partner lawan jenis seperti Higgs. Kedelapan belas siswa lainnya berpasangan dengan sesama jenis, cewek dengan cewek, cowok dengan cowok.

Mencium pipi Hermione sekilas, Higgs meletakkan alat pencair dan pembentuk logam di hadapan mereka. Mengajak teman sebangku sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu untuk segera beraksi membuat cincin.

Mengusap pipinya yang masih membara akibat kecupan sekilas Higgs, Hermione menyibukkan diri memilih material logam serta desain cincin yang akan diproduksinya.

Menjatuhkan pilihan pada motif natural yang tak terlalu sukar dicetak, Hermione memikirkan kembali semua tindak-tanduk Higgs yang makin agresif dan berani.

Entah roh apa yang merasuki Higgs sehingga tanpa ragu-ragu cowok beraura macho itu gemar menyentuh dan memperlakukan Hermione seperti kekasih tercintanya.

Memulai langkah pertama membuat cincin, Hermione menyeringai lebar dan mengucap syukur dalam batinnya.

Siapapun atau apapun roh itu, Hermione merasa amat berterima kasih sebab sudah membantunya untuk lebih dekat dengan cowok idamannya itu.

* * *

"Hermionee, ayo cicipi cokelat ini dan ceritakan bagaimana rasanya."

Ginny Weasley, junior Hermione yang baru duduk di tahun keempat melompat antusias. Menyorongkan sepotong cokelat kacang buatannya ke lubang hidung Hermione. Wangi lezat yang membuat air liur menetes pun merebak ke penjuru Ruang Rekreasi, membuat kucing gemuk milik Hermione, Crookshanks yang tadi asyik bermain tutup botol mengendus-endus penuh minat.

Mengambil sesuap, Hermione mengunyah dan langsung disambut dengan rasa cokelat yang melumer di lidah. Mendecak-decakkan lidahnya, Hermione menatap terpukau ke arah Ginny yang menyeringai puas.

"Astaga, enak sekali Gin. Kau jago masak juga ya sama seperti ibumu."

Bertepuk tangan girang, Ginny merangkul Hermione erat-erat, membisikkan kebulatan tekad yang dirancangnya saat berkutat di dapur Hogwarts hari ini.

"Cokelat ini aku buat khusus untuk Harry. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Harry tepat di perayaan Valentine nanti malam. Semoga saja Harry menyukai cokelatku dan mau menerima cintaku."

Menepuk-nepuk punggung Ginny, Hermione memuji-muji Ginny karena akhirnya gadis berambut merah menyala itu bisa mengutarakan isi hati yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun secara terbuka.

"Aku salut dengan keberanianmu, Gin. Tenang saja, Harry pasti juga menyimpan perasaan sama sepertimu."

Mendongakkan wajahnya, mata coklat kekuningan Ginny yang sedikit berkaca-kaca menatap balik iris coklat kayu manis Hermione yang bergetar bimbang.

"Kau sendiri kapan bisa jujur dengan perasaanmu, Hermione? Kenapa tak kau nyatakan cintamu pada Terence Higgs malam ini?"

Hermione terkesiap kaget, tak menyangka perasaan yang dikuncinya rapat-rapat bisa tercium juga oleh orang lain. Meremas jari tangannya, Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Crookshanks yang sibuk menjilati remah cokelat yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Aku tak senekat itu, Gin. Belum tentu dia punya perasaan khusus padaku."

Mendengus panjang, Ginny berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Hermione, menggeser buku-buku dan perkamen yang tadi diletakkan Hermione di kursi sebelah kanannya.

"Jangan bodoh, Hermione. Orang buta pun bisa tahu kalau Higgs memiliki perasaan istimewa padamu. Lihat dong tatapan matanya tatkala memandangimu. Tengok juga perilakunya yang gemar menyentuh dan membelaimu dengan lembut. Simak juga tutur katanya yang manis termasuk panggilan My Precious yang khusus ditujukan untukmu."

Keterkejutan Hermione kian menjadi-jadi. Ia tak pernah mengira Ginny bisa mengobservasi sedalam itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sejauh itu, Gin?"

Menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya, Ginny menyeringai girang, melemparkan pandangan penuh konspirasi.

"Bukan cuma aku yang curiga, Hermione. Aku rasa mayoritas penduduk Hogwarts tahu kalau Higgs diam-diam menyukaimu."

Menyibakkan rambut merah lurusnya ke belakang pundak, Ginny mengedip jahil.

"Fred dan George bahkan membuka bandar judi yang memasang taruhan kapan Higgs bakal menyatakan cintanya padamu. Mereka sudah seminggu ini rajin berkeliling sekolah mengajak anak-anak asrama lain untuk memasang taruhan."

Pekikan _shock_ Hermione menggema di sekeliling Ruang Rekreasi, menerbangkan Crookshanks ke ujung koridor berdebu sekaligus meledakkan kuping sebagian murid tahun kedua yang tengah ngetem di depan perapian.

"Merlin, bagaimana bisa Fred dan George menjadikanku barang taruhan. Kalau saja batang hidung mereka ada di sini aku pasti tak segan-segan mematahkannya!" gerung Hermione berang, tak terima perasaannya dijadikan bahan candaan.

Menahan tawa menonton gelora kemarahan Hermione yang menjadikan rambut coklat mekarnya seperti mengeluarkan gelombang listrik, Ginny menepuk-nepuk bantal empuk yang melekat di sandaran kursi.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Hermione. Kau bisa mati gila kalau semua aksi mereka dianggap serius."

Mendecih manyun, Hermione memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jubah, meraba cincin perak berukir sederhana yang teronggok di sakunya.

Bagi Fred dan George, taruhan tentang pernyataan cinta itu mungkin sekedar guyonan semata. Tapi, bagaimana jika Higgs keberatan dan merasa terganggu dengan perjudian perasaan ini?

Kekhawatiran Hermione akan reaksi Higgs terpotong ketika seekor burung hantu milik sekolah mengetuk-etuk jendela Ruang Rekreasi. Mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang digelayuti secarik pesan perkamen, mata bulat kuning burung hantu itu menyorot pasti ke arah Hermione.

Bangkit dari posisinya, Hermione membuka daun jendela, mempersilahkan burung hantu berbulu abu-abu itu masuk ke ruangan. Bertengger ringan di bahu Hermione, burung hantu itu ber-uhu-uhu sok penting. Paruhnya membuka menutup, meminta Hermione untuk segera memberikannya upeti.

Tersenyum kecil melihat aksi burung hantu tengil itu, Hermione membuka bungkus Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Botts milik Ron yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menjejalkan kacang warna hijau ke mulut si burung hantu yang menguak lebar. Kurang dari sedetik, si burung hantu tumbang, jatuh menimpa Crookshanks yang tengah memandikan buntutnya yang bergelimangan debu.

"Uch, kacang rasa ingus Troll rupanya," dengus Ginny seraya mengangkat dan meletakkan burung hantu malang itu di sofa nyaman. Mendengkur panjang, burung hantu itu makin bergelung merapat, mendekatkan dirinya ke jemari Ginny yang mengelus-elus bulu kelabunya.

Usai membaca pesan yang dibawa si burung hantu, Hermione bergegas pergi keluar ruangan, menyenggol Ron dan Harry yang baru masuk usai berlatih Quidditch.

"Hermione, mau kemana? Bukannya kita sebentar lagi mau pergi ke pesta Valentine di Aula Besar?" tanya Harry keheranan. Iris mata hijau cemerlangnya bertanya-tanya khawatir.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar, Harry. Tenang saja, aku pasti datang ke Aula Besar," jawab Hermione sambil lalu, berderap lari keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi.

Selama berlari secepat mungkin menuju Menara Astronomi, Hermione sibuk menebak-nebak alasan mengapa Higgs memanggilnya untuk menemuinya di menara tertinggi di Hogwarts itu.

Jemari Hermione yang masih mendekam di dalam kantung jubah mengelus cincin perak yang tadi pagi saat dinilai Profesor Burbage mendapatkan nilai _Exceeds Expectations_ atau Di Luar Dugaan itu.

Sejujurnya, seusai pemeriksaan dan pemberian nilai cincin, Hermione menyangka Higgs yang menyabet nilai paling menyilaukan, _Outstanding_ alias Istimewa akan menukarkan cincin perak berukiran inisial namanya, TH dengan cincin buatan Hermione, seperti yang dijanjikannya awal Januari lalu.

Tapi, semua mimpi hanya tinggal mimpi. Sampai pelajaran selesai, Higgs sama sekali tak menyinggung tentang rencana barter cincin. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum melenggang keluar kelas, meninggalkan Hermione yang diganduli jutaan pertanyaan.

Nah, sekarang kenapa pula Higgs memintanya untuk bertemu di Menara Astronomi? Apa cowok berambut coklat kehitaman itu akhirnya bersedia menukar cincin atau cuma sekedar ingin membahas cuaca sore ini?

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hermione yang dipecut rasa ingin tahu tiba dengan selamat di Menara Astronomi. Di menara yang menyajikan pemandangan Hutan Terlarang serta Danau Hitam di tiap-tiap sudutnya itu, punggung bidang Higgs yang membelakangi Hermione bersinar kemerahan tertimpa mentari senja.

Seakan menyadari kehadiran Hermione, Higgs membalikkan badannya dan bergerak mendekati Hermione. Berdiri berhadap-hadapan, Higgs menundukkan mukanya sedikit, mengamati rona pipi Hermione yang agak kemerah-merahan sehabis berlari kencang.

"Ehm, Higgs. Ada apa kau memintaku datang kemari?" tanya Hermione penasaran, merasa sedikit terlena menghirup aroma tubuh Higgs yang menggairahkan.

Tersenyum manis, Higgs menarik lembut ikal gelombang Hermione dan menyapukan rambut coklat tebal itu ke pipi Hermione yang memerah.

"Tadi pagi kita belum sempat bertukar cincin. Sekarang, sesaat sebelum pesta malam Valentine dimulai, aku rasa kita harus bertukar cincin secepatnya."

Menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan, Hermione memandangi wajah Higgs yang terpahat sempurna. Rupanya, praduga buruknya tak beralasan.

Higgs bukannya tak mau berbagi cincin dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti dirinya. Higgs hanya tak sempat bertukar cincin sebab ia sedang sibuk dan tak punya banyak waktu. Mungkin Higgs langsung berlatih Quidditch seharian seperti Harry dan Ron yang tadi berpapasan dengannya di lorong Ruang Rekreasi.

Tersenyum ceria, Hermione menyodorkan cincin perak berukir yang dibuatnya tadi ke tangan Higgs, yang tanpa diduga langsung menepisnya dengan pelan.

"Bukan begitu cara bertukar cincin yang benar, My Precious," tukas Higgs sabar, mengembalikan cincin buatan Hermione ke genggaman mungil gadis berambut gelombang yang termangu-mangu heran.

"Oh, terus bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hermione gundah.

Menarik halus tangan Hermione, Higgs menyelipkan cincin buatannya ke jari manis Hermione sambil berkata lembut.

"Hermione Jean Granger, maukah kau memberiku kehormatan untuk menjadi suamimu?"

Mulut Hermione membentuk huruf O jumbo mendengar pernyataan merangkap pertanyaan Higgs tersebut.

Demi sanggul McGonagall, apa Higgs tadi meminta untuk menikah dengannya?

"Higgs, barusan itu lamaran?" tanya Hermione lamat-lamat, merasa agak limbung dan tak percaya.

Menautkan jarinya di jari Hermione, Higgs menatap intens wajah berbintik-bintik yang tergagap merona di hadapannya itu. Mengusap cincin yang melekat di jari manis Hermione, Higgs kembali menegaskan pernyataannya tersebut.

"Iya, itu tadi lamaran. Dan cincin yang ada di jari manismu ini cincin pertunangan. Lihat saja insial yang aku buat."

Menatap cermat insial TH yang terukir di bagian atas cincin, inisial yang dihiasi Higgs dengan taburan kristal putih, Hermione bergumam lambat-lambat.

"TH... Terence Higgs. Itu inisial nama-mu bukan?"

Derai tawa Higgs menghiasi udara di sekitar Menara Astronomi, berpadu dengan simfoni kicauan burung yang terbang berbondong-bondong kembali ke sarang mereka.

"Bukan, My Precious," tutur Higgs ringan, menarik Hermione merapat ke dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya.

"TH itu Terence Hermione. Inisial penyatuan nama kita berdua."

Tak tahu harus berkata apa karena rasa malu dan senang yang makin menggenang, Hermione menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada kekar Higgs. Menikmati denyut jantung dan getar hangat yang menyebar dari pori-pori Higgs yang berbau harum.

Menciumi pucuk kepala Hermione, Higgs berdeham salah tingkah. Berharap-harap cemas Hermione, gadis yang selalu mengisi hari dan hatinya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu menerima dan membalas perasaannya.

Ya, sejak dirinya resmi akil balig di usia 14 tahun, Higgs yang tak pernah serius bergaul dengan perempuan mulai memandang Hermione sebagai satu-satunya gadis yang membetot perhatiannya.

Perbedaan usia dua tahun dan kondisi umur Hermione yang saat itu masih anak-anak, masih 12 tahun dan duduk di bangku tahun kedua memaksa Higgs mengubur niat untuk 'menembak' dan menjadikan Hermione sebagai kekasihnya.

Akhirnya, Higgs pun harus puas memandang Hermione dari kejauhan. Satu-satunya momen untuk berdekatan dan berkenalan dengan Hermione bahkan harus melalui jalan menyakitkan, melalui perbuatan kasar Draco Malfoy yang mengata-ngatai Hermione dengan umpatan paling jahanam sedunia, Darah Lumpur kotor.

Kala itu, Higgs yang meradang karena posisinya sebagai Seeker utama dirampas Draco Malfoy yang menyuap personel Quidditch Slytherin dengan sapu balap Nimbus 2001 pemberian ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, makin naik pitam melihat gadis pujaannya didamprat di depan umum.

Kalau tak mengingat posisi Hermione yang bakal semakin terjepit bila seorang penyihir berdarah murni seperti dirinya maju membela, Higgs pasti sudah menghabisi Malfoy detik itu juga.

Tapi, niat akbar itu terpaksa diurungkan sebab anak-anak cewek Slytherin yang sirik dan cemburuan pasti tak akan tinggal diam jika mengetahui Hermione dibekingi oleh dirinya. Mereka sudah tentu akan melakukan trik dan muslihat keji untuk mencelakakan Hermione.

Ancaman terselubung itulah yang membuat Higgs terpaksa mengutarakan penyesalan dan kepeduliannya pada Hermione secara rahasia di perpustakaan, beberapa jam pasca insiden memalukan tersebut.

Usai permintaan maaf diam-diam itupun, peluang Higgs untuk menempel dengan Hermione terbilang nol besar. Kemanapun melangkah, Hermione pasti dijaga dua teman karibnya, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley.

Jika tak dikawal Potter dan Weasley, Hermione selalu berseliweran bersama sobat-sobat perempuannya seperti Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil. Penjagaan ketat semacam itulah yang membuat Higgs tak mampu mendekat dan mengenal Hermione lebih dalam lagi.

Setelah tiga tahun terbuang percuma, peluang emas menyambangi Higgs. Sebagai murid tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts, ia dan koleganya diberi kebebasan mengikuti mata pelajaran tambahan.

Paham bahwa dirinya bisa mengekori Hermione tanpa gangguan mengingat dua pengawal pribadi Hermione, Potter dan Weasley tak akan sudi masuk ke kelas Telaah Muggle, Higgs mencantumkan mata pelajaran yang diasuh Profesor Charity Burbage itu ke dalam bidang studi tambahannya.

Mata pelajaran yang memungkinkannya mampu mengenal Hermione dan melamarnya seperti sekarang ini.

Menangkap dagu Hermione dengan jarinya, mata Higgs mengamati setiap detail dan sudut terkecil di wajah Hermione, termasuk bintik-bintik coklatnya yang selalu berkerut tiap kali gadis mungil itu mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Uhm... Apa ini tak terlalu cepat, Higgs?" tanya Hermione, setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berdiam diri, saling menatap dan meneliti lekuk wajah yang tersaji di hadapan masing-masing.

Menghembuskan napas mengerti, Higgs mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke rambut coklat Hermione yang beraroma shampo jeruk. Higgs paham bahwa serangannya kali ini bisa dipandang sebagai tindakan terburu-buru. Namun, ia tak bisa lagi membendung perasaan khusus yang semakin menebal seiring dengan bergantinya detik waktu.

Belum lagi dengan taruhan spektakuler yang digagas si kembar Weasley. Bursa judi yang menjadi bahan gosip seru di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Taruhan yang membuat anak-anak cewek Slytherin mendesis-desis marah dan mencak-mencak di belakang punggungnya.

Taruhan yang membuat Higgs tak sabar untuk segera meminang Hermione mengingat berkat taruhan itu dirinya mengetahui bahwa banyak murid cowok Hogwarts yang tertarik pada gadisnya itu. Terbukti dengan pandangan menusuk dan tatapan kejam mereka setiap kali berpapasan dengannya di koridor.

Dua Prefek cowok, Anthony Goldstein dari Ravenclaw dan Ernie Macmillan dari Hufflepuff saja menantangnya adu duel kemarin malam. Laga adu kutukan di Ruang Piala yang dimenangkannya dengan gilang-gemilang.

Pertempuran yang membuatnya sadar mengapa sejak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di kelas Telaah Muggle, Goldstein dan Macmillan rutin menebar jarum permusuhan padanya.

_Well_, tak heran, rupanya diam-diam mereka mencintai Hermione, gadis berotak encer yang juga menjabat sebagai Prefek cewek Gryffindor itu.

Menciumi puncak rambut Hermione dengan perlahan-lahan, Higgs merenung dalam hatinya. Sekeras apapun nafsunya untuk mengikat Hermione, ia harus mempertimbangkan perasaan Hermione yang tak pernah suka dipaksa dan diperintah-perintah oleh siapapun juga.

Demi memastikan jiwa Hermione tetap nyaman, Higgs rela menunda jawaban yang sangat ingin didengarnya. Setidaknya, ia akan setia menanti hingga akhir tahun ajaran nanti, saat ia lulus dan harus keluar dari Hogwarts.

Terus memajang senyum penuh kasih, Higgs menelusuri kontur rahang Hermione dengan usapan jemarinya yang sehalus sutra.

Merlin, betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis ini. Betapa ia selalu mengidam-idamkan menikah dan membentuk keluarga bahagia bersama Hermione.

Keluarga penuh cinta yang tak pernah didapatkannya semenjak terlahir ke dunia.

"Kau tak perlu menjawab lamaranku sekarang, Hermione. Katakan saja 'ya, aku bersedia' jika kau sudah siap nanti."

Bibir Hermione berkedut geli. Higgs benar-benar tak bisa menerima penolakan maupun kata tidak. Ia memang menunda waktu penentuan jawaban tapi tetap menginginkan Hermione mengucapkan kalimat 'ya, aku bersedia'.

Memukul pelan dada Higgs dengan kepalan tinju mungilnya, Hermione tergelak hebat.

"Higgs, kau itu ya-"

"Terence, Hermione. Namaku Terence," jawab Higgs, merengkuh kedua pipi Hermione dengan tangannya. Berangsur-angsur menempelkan keningnya di dahi Hermione yang dipenuhi anak-anak rambut ikal coklat lebat.

"Terence... Terence...," gumam Hermione lirih.

Erangan Hermione yang menyebutkan nama depannya untuk pertama kali membuat Higgs tak bisa membendung hasrat lebih lama lagi.

Dengan ketangkasan ala Seeker, Higgs merenggut kepala Hermione dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke mulut Hermione yang terbuka kaget. Pelan tapi pasti, Higgs menciumi Hermione secara menyeluruh, memberinya sensasi manis nan memabukkan.

Setelah keterkejutan sesaatnya lenyap, Hermione balas merespon dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Higgs. Jari-jari Hermione menjelajahi rambut coklat kehitaman Higgs yang sehalus beludru nomor satu.

Ganasnya ciuman yang ditiupkan Higgs membuat dunia Hermione seolah menyempit menjadi satu titik, satu poros yang berpusat pada tubuh keras dan panas Higgs yang kian menekannya ke pagar balkon Menara Astronomi.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi mulut Higgs dengan terampil melumat bibir Hermione, mengisinya dengan aliran gairah yang menuntut untuk segera dituntaskan.

Higgs mengerang rendah merasakan rasa manis Hermione yang menghipnotis. Desahan yang bercampur dehaman tak dikenal, erangan yang berbaur dengan batuk kecil yang dibuat-buat, batuk palsu yang datang dari arah belakang punggung kokoh Higgs.

"Ehem... Ehem..."

Terpaku kesal, Higgs dengan keengganan yang tak bisa ditutupi menghentikan ciuman panasnya. Melepaskan pagutan mulutnya dari Hermione, Higgs memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, bersiap-siap merapal kutukan non verbal pada tukang ngintip yang nekat menginterupsi acara kencannya.

"Ginny..." bisik Hermione merona, mengintip malu-malu dari balik lengan Higgs yang masih membelit punggungnya.

Ginny? Si Weasley Cewek?

Higgs mendengus lega, bersyukur tak langsung menghajar si tamu tak diundang yang ternyata sobat dekat Hermione itu dengan kutukan mengerikan. Jika niatnya itu terlaksana sepersekian detik yang lalu, bisa dipastikan riwayat Higgs akan tamat sepenuhnya. Hermione pasti meledak marah dan tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

"Wah, maaf mengganggu tapi dengan terpaksa kami harus menculik Hermione supaya ia bisa berdandan untuk pesta Valentine malam ini."

Lavender Brown, si Ratu Gosip Hogwarts sekaligus teman sekamar Hermione menyeringai panjang, mata biru safirnya berkilap nakal, tak sabar untuk segera menyebarkan detail peristiwa ciuman erotis yang baru disaksikannya ke seluruh kuping penghuni Hogwarts.

Di sebelah Lavender, kompatriot sejatinya dalam bidang gunjing menggunjing, Parvati Patil menggoyang-goyangkan kertas pesan dari Higgs yang tadi dijatuhkan Hermione di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Menepuk-nepuk pesan itu di dagunya, iris hitam obsidian Parvati menerawang jauh membayangkan akhir bahagia dari skandal cinta yang baru saja dipergokinya.

Melepaskan diri dari pelukan Higgs, Hermione berlari kecil menuju ketiga teman perempuannya itu. Baru enam langkah berjalan, Hermione terhenyak ketika tangan Higgs menangkap dan merangkulnya dari belakang.

Mendekatkan kepalanya ke daun telinga Hermione yang memerah, Higgs berbisik mesra.

"Dandan yang cantik untukku, My Precious."

Mengecup cuping kuping Hermione, Higgs dengan berat hati melepaskan dekapannya. Tatapan membaranya tak lepas mencermati setiap ayunan langkah Hermione yang menuruni tangga Menara Astronomi bersama tiga sobat kentalnya yang terus mengikik penasaran.

* * *

"Merlin, dia itu _hot_ sekali."

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Lavender langsung mendudukkan Hermione di depan kaca meja rias setibanya mereka di kamar tidur. Mengambil sisir bergagang kayu yang terserak di meja rias, Lavender dengan telaten menyisiri rambut Hermione yang mekar berantakan terkena angin Menara Astronomi.

"Betul, betul." Parvati menganguk-angguk kompak. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikepang sepinggang bergoyang-goyang lincah.

"Ciuman kalian tadi dahsyat sekali. Untung saja kalian tak terjungkal dari pagar balkon Menara Astronomi saking bergairahnya."

Memandangi pantulan wajahnya yang semerah bunga Geranium, Hermione perlahan-lahan mengusap bibirnya. Batinnya mengembara mengenang memori ciuman berkesan yang baru saja dialaminya.

Ya, benar-benar tak disangka, Higgs yang santun dan pendiam ternyata memiliki kemampuan mencium di atas rata-rata. Ciuman yang membuat seluruh tulang meleleh dan mencair dalam panas gairah.

"Jadi, itu artinya kau sudah resmi pacaran dengannya, Hermione?" tanya Ginny, menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya di udara untuk membuka pintu lemari pakaian Hermione, menerbangkan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah terakota yang sengaja dibeli Hermione untuk dipakai di pesta Valentine malam ini.

Mengambil gaun merah bata-nya dari tangan Ginny, Hermione tersenyum tersipu-sipu. Memakai gaun selutut itu dengan bantuan Lavender, Hermione untuk sesaat berpikir bimbang.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia jujur mengenai kondisi hubungannya dengan Higgs. Lavender memang biangnya gosip tapi jika diminta ia pasti bisa merahasiakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Terence memintaku untuk menikah dengannya."

Jawaban Hermione disambut lengkingan kaget Ginny dan Lavender. Parvati yang tengah berjuang memakai baju adat India, Sari merah jambu yang membungkus erat lekuk tubuh semampainya bahkan terbatuk-batuk terkejut.

"Terus, terus, kau jawab apa Hermione?" tanya Lavender tak sabar, membuka perangkat kosmetik yang sudah disiapkannya sejak siang tadi.

"Aku belum memberi jawaban pasti. Kata Terence ia bersedia menunggu jika aku sudah siap."

Jeritan tak percaya kembali bergema di kamar yang diisi empat ranjang besar berlapis seprai satin merah marun. Lengkingan memekakkan telinga yang membuat kucing manja milik Hermione, Crookshanks mengeong marah karena terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

"Tolol betul sih kau ini, Hermione," pekik Parvati lantang, tak menggubris pelototan mematikan Hermione yang tak terima dirinya disebut bego.

"Seharusnya kau langsung menerima pinangannya detik itu juga. Kurang apa lagi coba si Higgs itu. Pintar, kaya, tampan, seksi dan jago mencium," beber Lavender, mengacungkan jari-jarinya ketika menghitung semua keunggulan Higgs.

"Betul sekali," seru Parvati setuju.

"Andai saja pangeranku juga melamarku secepat mungkin seperti itu," desah Parvati, menghenyakkan pinggulnya di ranjang yang ditiduri Crookshanks, membuat kucing berbulu jingga lebat itu terlonjak dari posisinya.

"Pangeranmu? Kalau yang kau maksud Zacharias Smith si pengecut dari Hufflepuff itu, sampai keriput pun dia tak akan berani mempersuntingmu," sindir Ginny pedas, mengusap-usap kepala Crookshanks yang ngamuk karena lagi-lagi tidur malamnya terusik.

"Zach bukan cowok penakut," semprot Parvati judes, membela cowok yang sudah dikencaninya sejak dua tahun terakhir itu.

"Terserahlah," ujar Ginny cuek. "Setahuku, pacarmu itu cuma jago membual saja," lanjut Ginny, mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

Memelototkan mata bulatnya, Parvati mendengus suntuk. Tapi, kekesalan penyihir berdarah India itu tak berlangsung lama sebab ada persoalan lain yang ingin dibahasnya. Masalah hubungan cinta terselubung antara Higgs dengan Hermione.

"Jadi intinya, kalian pacaran diam-diam begitu?" Parvati kembali bertanya sembari melentikkan bulu matanya dengan bantuan tongkat sihir kebanggaan-nya.

Mengangguk pelan, Hermione mengernyit melihat rengutan di bibir Lavender yang terpantul di cermin. Membubuhkan bedak tabur ke wajah Hermione, Lavender bergumam gamang.

"Dengan kata lain kau ingin aku tutup mulut mengenai hubungan kalian? Termasuk lamaran sensasional itu?"

"Iya, bukannya aku malu tapi saat ini umurku baru 15 tahun. Rasanya masih terlalu dini untuk mengikatkan diri dengan seseorang."

Memulaskan lipstik warna terang di bibirnya, Parvati berdecak-decak tak percaya. Berbalik menghadap Hermione yang tengah didandani Lavender, yang tersohor dengan kemampuan tata riasnya, Parvati menunjuk hidung Hermione dengan jari telunjuknya yang dicat warna merah muda menyala.

"Kau itu kolot benar sih, Hermione. Kau kan tak harus langsung menikah di tempat dengannya. Zaman sekarang wajar penyihir bertunangan di usia belia. Orangtuaku saja dijodohkan dan bertunangan sejak mereka masih bayi."

Menghela napas, Hermione memandangi wajahnya yang sudah selesai dirias Lavender. Pertunangan sejak masih di dalam kandungan mungkin sudah lumrah terjadi di dunia sihir, tapi sebagai penyihir keturunan Muggle dan dibesarkan dengan pendidikan penuh pertimbangan, Hermione tak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Faktor itulah yang membuat Hermione meminta waktu lebih untuk berpikir masak-masak.

"Sudahlah, _Girls_. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Hermione," bela Ginny tegas, mengancingkan gaun merah muda keunguannya. Gaun menawan yang didapatnya setelah menabung cukup lama.

"Yang terpenting, lihat Hermione malam ini. Cantik sekali bukan. Aku yakin melihat pesona-nya, Higgs pasti langsung berlutut dan melamar Hermione lagi di depan kita semua," ujar Ginny, merangkul pundak teman baiknya itu.

Memeluk balik bahu Ginny, Hermione menahan rasa haru dan bahagia yang menguasainya.

Rasa gembira karena diberkahi dengan teman-teman perempuan yang sangat peduli padanya.

* * *

Memasuki Aula Besar yang didekorasi dengan ratusan benda penuh renda berwarna merah muda, jantung Hermione berdebar tak karuan. Genggaman tangan Ginny yang sedikit bergetar makin membuat perasaannya tumpah-ruah.

"Hermione, aku mau ke tempat Harry, mumpung dia lagi sendirian," ujar Ginny serak, menyembunyikan ketegangan pikiran yang melandanya.

Meremas tangan Ginny, Hermione mengilaskan senyum menguatkan.

"Semoga beruntung, Ginny. Aku yakin kau dan Harry akan menjadi salah satu pasangan baru yang lahir di malam ini."

Mengecup sepintas lalu pipi Hermione sebagai tanda terima kasih, Ginny bergegas melangkah menghampiri Harry, idola Gryffindor yang sudah dicintainya sejak usia 10 tahun.

Perhatian Hermione yang mengawasi Ginny dan Harry yang tengah tertawa berdua di sudut ruangan terpangkas tatkala Prefek Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein mengajaknya berdansa. Tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan kolega sesama Prefek-nya itu, Hermione melangkah anggun ke tengah ruangan dan mulai berdansa.

Baru sepuluh menit berdansa, kegaduhan sudah terjadi. Goldstein yang selama menari bersama Hermione selalu nyerocos dan tak pernah diam mendadak gagu. Rupanya, cowok berambut pirang emas itu terkena mantra Langlock non verbal, mantra yang membuat lidah seseorang melekat di langit-langit mulutnya.

Terpana heran, Hermione menatap punggung Goldstein yang merangsek keluar Aula Besar menuju Ruang Kesehatan. Kebingungan Hermione berakhir setelah Neville Longbottom, cowok berwajah bundar yang selalu menjadi partner hebatnya di pelajaran Herbologi menyodorkan tangannya dan dengan rikuh mengajak Hermione berdansa.

Hermione, yang mengetahui kegemaran Neville akan segala hal berbau tari-menari menyanggupi ajakan itu dengan senang hati. Namun, keanehan lagi-lagi terulang. Neville yang memang jago menari tampaknya tak bisa mengendalikan kakinya. Kedua kakinya terus menghentak-hentak dengan gerakan cepat dan memusingkan, membuat cowok Gryffindor yang amat pelupa itu terlihat seperti penari balet kesurupan.

Melipat tangan di depan dada, Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan Neville yang akhirnya ambruk dan terpaksa harus dipapah dua teman sekamarnya, Dean Thomas serta Seamus Finnigan menuju Ruang Kesehatan.

Ada yang tak beres di sini, Hermione membatin dalam hatinya, melayangkan pandangan ke seantero Aula Besar yang dipadati siswa yang sibuk mojok, menari, bergosip maupun mentertawakan kesialan Longbottom.

Pandangan Hermione tertumbuk ke sosok Higgs yang tengah berdiri di seberang ruangan, tampak jenuh mendengarkan ocehan gadis berambut coklat panjang bergaun _pink_ merona.

Gadis yang dikenali Hermione sebagai Hestia Carrow, siswi perempuan Slytherin yang pernah satu kali menjadi partner kerjanya di pelajaran Transfigurasi.

Walau Higgs berulangkali menguap lebar-lebar dan menampakkan roman muka bosan, Hestia rupanya tak ambil pusing. Bibirnya terus berkoar-koar dan tangannya terus meraba-raba lengan Higgs yang terbalut jubah pesta warna hitam.

Tunggu dulu!

Meraba-raba?!

Hermione memicingkan mata menyoroti pergerakan tangan Hestia yang mengembara tanpa malu. Menggeram sebal, Hermione membisikkan mantra non verbal, berharap kemampuan yang dipelajarinya diam-diam sebelum waktunya itu berguna.

"Rictusempra."

Sekejap setelah mantra itu menghantam Hestia, gadis bermata hijau zamrud itu tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila.

Gelak tak terkendali yang membuat murid-murid Slytherin yang mengelilinginya ternganga keheranan sebelum memanfaatkan situasi itu dengan melemparkan kacang, keripik, kerupuk, kecoak maupun benda kecil aneh lainnya, termasuk kurcaci cebol pembaca surat cinta ke mulut Hestia yang terbuka lebar.

Tersenyum paham, Higgs mengedip samar ke arah Hermione yang mati-matian menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Menepuk lengan teman sekamarnya, Adrian Pucey yang terpingkal-pingkal melihat antusiasme junior-juniornya yang lihai memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu, Higgs berujar tenang.

"Sebaiknya cepat bawa Hestia ke Ruang Kesehatan sebelum dia mati keracunan Kerumunan Kecoak."

Saking hebohnya terbahak-bahak, Pucey tak sadar ketika Higgs beranjak dan menghilang ke luar, mengikuti Hermione yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menuju ke Menara Astronomi.

Menyenderkan lengannya di pinggir pagar balkon, Hermione memandangi langit malam yang berhiaskan bulan sabit bertabur bintang. Usapan angin bulan Februari masih terasa sedikit menyengat di kulitnya.

Menggigit bibir, Hermione menyumpahi keputusannya untuk menjauh ke Menara Astronomi. Berdiam diri di menara paling atas dengan berbekal gaun seperti ini sama saja mencari penyakit. Seharusnya sebelum sampai ke sini ia membawa jaket atau jubah sekolah.

Belum kelar Hermione meratapi keputusan impulsif-nya, kehangatan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Menengok ke belakang, Hermione melihat Higgs tersenyum cemas, tongkat sihirnya tercengkram erat di antara jari-jarinya. Rupanya Higgs baru saja melafalkan mantra yang bisa menghangatkan kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Kau bisa sakit kedinginan di sini, Hermione," ujar Higgs pelan, mendekati Hermione yang masih membisu. Berbalik arah, Hermione kembali memunggungi Higgs, menatap ke Danau Hitam yang permukaan airnya berkelap-kelip tertimpa sinar bulan sabit.

Saat memutuskan bersemedi di Menara Astronomi, Hermione tak berpikir panjang. Ia hanya ingin membuang pikiran buruk tentang Hestia Carrow yang dengan melihat gelagatnya saja sudah bisa ditebak kalau cewek berwajah seperti Dewi Yunani itu sangat menyukai Higgs. Meski sudah berhasil mengerjai Hestia dengan kutukan tawa geli tak terkendali, Hermione tetap merasa kalah.

Secara status darah, Hestia lebih unggul darinya. Hestia berdarah murni dan jauh lebih menarik. Hestia supel dan pintar bergaul. Hestia...

Jalinan prasangka Hermione tercerabut ketika Higgs merangkulnya dari belakang, mendekap dan menguncinya dengan erat. Tangan Higgs yang tersampir di sekitar perut Hermione membuat hati gadis berambut coklat itu berdesir kencang. Hembusan angin membuat wangi khas Higgs kian nyata merasuk ke indra penciuman Hermione.

Hermione mengerang lirih ketika Higgs menundukkan kepala dan menciumi pundak dan lengan atasnya yang telanjang. Bibir hangat Higgs mengecup dan membelai, mengirimkan gelombang elektrik ke seluruh syaraf Hermione.

Mencoba mengalihkan sensasi yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan birahi, Hermione mencoba mengangkat topik yang pertama kali diingatnya. Pembahasan nasib apes yang menimpa dua partner dansanya, Anthony Goldstein dan Neville Longbottom.

"Terence, kau kan yang membuat Goldstein dan Neville jadi seperti itu," tanya Hermione, memejamkan mata lekat-lekat ketika hembusan napas panas Higgs menerpa kulitnya.

"He-eh," ujar Higgs mengiyakan, terus berkonsentrasi memuja bahu atas dan leher Hermione dengan belaian bibirnya yang terlatih.

"Ya ampun, untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Hermione tegang, berbalik dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Higgs yang cemberut, kesal karena keasyikannya terganggu.

Memegang dagu Hermione di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, Higgs memaksa Hermione mendongak dan menatap ke iris mata hijau lumutnya yang bersinar tegas.

"Kau itu milikku, tunanganku. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan cowok manapun menyentuh calon istriku."

Komentar posesif yang dilontarkan Higgs membuat Hermione menjulang ke langit ketujuh. Rupanya, Higgs juga merasakan kecemburuan dan rasa kepemilikan yang sama sepertinya. Rupanya, Hermione tak sendirian merasakan dilema dan curiga ketika melihat seseorang yang disayanginya didekati orang lain.

"Tapi tak perlu membuat Neville jadi badut seperti itu. Kasihan dia. Lagipula, Neville kan suka pada Luna," ucap Hermione, meletakkan pipinya ke dada Higgs yang terbungkus jubah hitam harum.

"Meski dia badut bego, Longbottom tetap saja cowok. Pokoknya tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, kecuali Potter dan Weasley tentunya, mengingat mereka sudah seperti abang bagimu," tandas Higgs tak mau kalah.

Merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang Higgs, Hermione mendesah bahagia.

Senang sekali rasanya memiliki seseorang yang mau mengerti dirinya.

Seseorang yang memuja dan menyayanginya tanpa batas.

* * *

"Semua itu ada batasnya, Precious," sungut Higgs sewot, menyilangkan sebelah kakinya sembari bersandar di bangku pojok ruangan, bangku yang selalu didudukinya setiap kali mengikuti pelajaran Telaah Muggle.

Hermione meringis mendengar nada senewen dan rengutan kecil di sudut bibir Higgs.

Ya, Higgs benar, semua ada batasnya. Higgs wajar mencak-mencak sebab hingga saat ini Hermione masih belum mau mengumumkan hubungan mereka ke depan publik. Lumrah saja kiranya Higgs dongkol sebab Hermione masih ngotot merahasiakan kisah cinta mereka yang terjalin sejak Valentine, tiga bulan silam.

Hermione tak bisa membujuk Higgs untuk kembali berbaikan sebab Profesor Charity Burbage keburu masuk ruangan dengan membawa sebuah mesin pencetak foto berukuran sedang yang tampak canggih.

"Anak-anak, setelah kita belajar membuat rajutan, cincin dan aneka macam kerajinan lainnya, sekarang saatnya kita sedikit bersantai-santai," tutur Profesor Burbage sumringah, mengawasi ekspresi tertarik yang terpampang di wajah murid-muridnya.

"Mesin pencetak foto ini merupakan bukti kemajuan teknologi Muggle. Mesin ini bisa merekonstruksi seperti apa wajah bayi kalian di masa depan. Yang diperlukan hanya foto kalian dan partner kerja kalian."

Tanpa dikomando, anak-anak perempuan termasuk Hermione mendesah heboh, tak sabar untuk memegang dan menjajal mesin mutakhir tersebut.

Tersenyum melihat antusiasme anak didiknya, Profesor Burbage melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Nah, berhubung ini berkaitan dengan foto bayi, dan cuma Higgs dan Hermione yang berpasangan dengan lain jenis, kita akan mencoba pertama kali dengan melihat gambar bayi mereka di masa depan."

Sejumlah murid cowok tertawa setuju menanggapi instruksi Profesor Burbage. Semua, kecuali Anthony Goldstein dan Ernie Macmillan yang menggelembung cemburu. Di lain pihak, murid-murid perempuan tak bersikap terlalu frontal. Meski tergolong tak setuju, mereka terpaksa manggut-manggut karena masih ngeri menghadapi ancaman detensi gara-gara melawan perintah guru.

Menggandeng tangan Hermione, yang langsung dikipasi siulan serigala sejumlah siswa cowok, Higgs mengajak Hermione menuju meja guru, tempat Profesor Burbage tersenyum keibuan. Menepuk pundak tegang Hermione, Profesor Burbage menjepret foto Hermione dan Higgs dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin pencetak.

Tak butuh jeda lama, mesin pencetak foto calon bayi itu mulai bereaksi dan mengeluarkan enam lembar foto yang langsung dipamerkan Profesor Burbage di depan papan tulis melalui proyektor.

Hiruk-pikuk kian heboh tatkala enam foto yang terdiri dari tiga foto bayi perempuan dan tiga foto bayi laki-laki terpajang di papan tulis. Mayoritas siswi melenguh iri menyaksikan keimutan dan kelucuan bayi masa depan Hermione dan Higgs.

Hermione sendiri tak bisa menahan aliran air mata bahagia dan harunya ketika melihat foto-foto yang menunjukkan perubahan muka si bayi dalam tiga periode, baru lahir, umur tiga tahun dan lima tahun itu.

Bayi perempuannya berambut coklat lebat mengembang dan memiliki warna mata Higgs, hijau pekat memikat. Sedangkan, bayi cowoknya berambut coklat kehitaman dan bermata coklat kayu manis seperti Hermione, lengkap dengan bintik imut di hidung mancungnya.

Higgs sendiri hanya bungkam seribu bahasa mengamati foto-foto yang menggemaskan itu. Reaksi dingin yang membuat kening Hermione berkerut prihatin.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa Higgs benar-benar murka karena sampai sekarang Hermione belum mau terbuka mengenai identitas ikatan mereka yang sesungguhnya?

Tak mau kalah dengan bayi Higgs dan Hermione, murid-murid kelas Telaah Muggle yang lain berebut mencoba mesin pencetak foto calon bayi itu. Dengan tertib mereka bertukar partner mengingat mesin itu hanya bekerja pada foto pasangan berlainan jenis.

Higgs yang sudah kembali ke posisinya di sudut ruangan kelas hanya terdiam mengawasi tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya yang saling berebut berbaris seperti sedang mengantre sembako itu. Higgs juga terus bungkam meski Hermione berulangkali mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

Menutup akhir pelajarannya dengan senyum mengembang, Profesor Burbage mengajak murid-muridnya bersama-sama pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

Sebelum Higgs sempat bangkit dari kursinya, Hermione yang tak tahan diabaikan mencekal lengan pacar rahasianya itu. Menuntut untuk diberi penjelasan di balik sikap beku yang dipertontonkan Higgs selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Kenapa sih kau, Terence? Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Hermione gusar, memaksa Higgs untuk menatap ke arahnya.

Mengangkat bahu, Higgs memandang ke balik jendela, mengamati dedaunan pohon birch yang bergemerisik tersaput angin.

"Tidak, aku tak marah padamu, Precious."

Menautkan dua alisnya, Hermione kembali memberondong kekasihnya itu dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau diam saja dan sepertinya sangat jemu selama pelajaran?"

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, Higgs terkekeh merendahkan. Memaku pandangannya ke Hermione yang merengut kebingungan.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Muggle bisa mempercayai mesin idiot seperti itu," umpat Higgs sengit.

"Merekayasa seperti apa muka calon bayi di masa depan. Pfft, menggelikan."

Kerutan di hidung Hermione makin bertambah dalam. Tumben benar Higgs menyepelekan dan melecehkan benda-benda Muggle. Biasanya selama ini cowok berpostur flamboyan itu selalu memuji dan mengagumi kehebatan barang-barang Muggle.

"Mesin itu memang bisa mengira-ngira rupa calon bayi kita, Terence. Kan diolah dengan gabungan foto kita berdua. Sebenarnya, caranya tergolong standar dan-"

"Aku tetap tak percaya," sela Higgs sinis. Sudut bibirnya melesak ke atas, mengukir senyum penghinaan.

Menghentakkan kakinya, Hermione meninju udara dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. Geregetan tak tahu harus bagaimana menyakinkan pujaan jiwanya itu.

"Percayalah, Terence. Mesin itu benar-benar bisa mereka-reka seperti apa wajah anak kita di masa depan. Duh, apa yang bisa membuatmu mempercayai teknologi Muggle kali ini?"

Menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, Higgs menatap Hermione lekat-lekat dan berbisik mesra.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku Hermione Jean Granger. Dan kita buktikan kebenaran serta kehebatan mesin itu."

Hermione melongo terkejut. Merlin, jadi kejudesan Higgs selama di kelas tadi hanya sandiwara? Hanya akting yang dilakukan Higgs agar Hermione mau membuktikan kebenaran mesin pencetak foto calon bayi itu dengan satu-satunya solusi yang ada, menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan bersamanya?

Mengerjap menatap enam lembar foto yang tergeletak rapi di atas mejanya, mata Hermione memanas. Sejujurnya, Hermione ingin sekali membuktikan hal tersebut.

Bukan karena ingin menunjukkan kebenaran mesin buatan Muggle melainkan karena Hermione ingin menimang bayi lucu yang mewarisi perpaduan rupa dan genetika antara dirinya dan Higgs.

Anak-anak yang merupakan bukti kuatnya cinta mereka.

Mengangkat mukanya, Hermione menatap Higgs yang masih tersenyum goyah. Mata hijau lumut Higgs bersinar penuh harap.

"Um... Sebenarnya aku bermimpi dilamar secara romantis," ujar Hermione, langsung berniat menggaplok kepalanya sendiri karena mengeluarkan jawaban tak bermutu seperti itu.

Seringai licik terpahat di sudut bibir eksotis Higgs. Menarik tangan Hermione keluar kelas, Higgs bergumam serak sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju Aula Besar.

"Jika itu maumu, akan aku kabulkan keinginanmu."

Hermione masih sibuk bertanya-tanya apa rencana yang disusun Higgs sehingga tak sadar ketika dirinya sudah tiba di Aula Besar yang dipadati siswa dan guru yang tengah menyantap jamuan makan siang mereka.

Mengucapkan mantra Sonorus yang memungkinkannya berbicara menggelegar sekeras mungkin, Higgs bertepuk tangan meminta perhatian seluruh penghuni Aula Besar. Perintah yang dalam waktu kurang satu detik membuat seluruh murid dan staf pengajar terdiam.

"Semuanya, aku Terence Higgs mengumumkan akan menikah dengan Hermione Jean Granger saat kami dewasa nanti. Ingat, tujuh tahun lagi Hermione Granger akan menjadi Hermione Higgs. Jadi, siapapun yang berani mendekati tunanganku setelah pengumuman ini bakal menerima konsekuensi paling menakutkan dariku," ungkap Higgs lantang.

Sedetik setelah Higgs selesai mengucapkan lamaran berbau ancamannya, suara gedebuk keras terdengar dari meja Slytherin. Flora Carrow, kakak perempuan Hestia Carrow memekik-mekik histeris, berjuang membangunkan adik kembarnya, Hestia Carrow yang jatuh pingsan mendengar pinangan yang bukan ditujukan untuknya itu.

Jika meja Slytherin kacau-balau dengan umpatan tak setuju, meja-meja lain bergetar dengan suitan dan cekikikan iri.

Di meja Gryffindor, Harry dan Ron tampak terbengong-bengong, ekspresi kosong mereka nyaris identik dengan mimik muka para guru yang tak menyangka disuguhi adegan ala telenovela di jam makan siang mereka. Kecuali Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore tentunya. Yang mengedip bahagia sambil mengangkat piala jus labu kuningnya tanda bersulang.

Berpaling ke arah Hermione yang mengepul malu, Higgs berlutut dan memegang jemari Hermione, mengecup lembut tiap ujung kuku gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hermione Jean Granger, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tak berdaya membendung aliran air mata bahagia yang meluncur turun dari sudut matanya, Hermione mengangguk mantap dan mengeluarkan jawaban terakhirnya.

Keputusan final yang disambut sorak-sorai dan tepukan tangan bergemuruh yang membuat atap Aula Besar nyaris terangkat dari posisinya.

"Ya, Terence Higgs. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

* * *

Sejak pinangan fenomenal yang masih jadi buah bibir selama berminggu-minggu itu, Higgs menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan suka cita mendalam.

Tak ada yang bisa memadamkan api semangat cowok bersurai coklat kehitaman itu, termasuk permusuhan yang diluncurkan rekan-rekan seasramanya. Pertikaian yang lambat laun dimenangkan oleh Higgs sebab berangsur-angsur warga Slytherin mau menerima fakta bahwa salah satu dari personel mereka jatuh cinta setengah mati pada si Princess Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

Tak hanya itu, persetujuan Hermione untuk menjadi istrinya, calon Nyonya Higgs di masa depan membuat pemuda berparas tampan itu merasa menjadi penguasa dunia dan seluruh isinya.

Tidak, tunggu dulu, coret kata seluruh isi dunia itu.

Ternyata, masih ada yang belum bisa dikuasai Higgs. Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan kedua orangtuanya yang rupanya masih tersungkur dalam tetek bengek jeratan kasta dan status darah.

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan, Higgs dikejutkan dengan kedatangan burung hantu berbulu perak milik keluarganya. Burung hantu bersuara serak itu rupanya diutus untuk membawa segepok pesan dan wanti-wanti dari ayahnya.

Pesan yang isinya berbunyi seperti ini:

_Dear Son._

_Ibumu dan aku sangat kecewa mengetahui kau telah bertunangan dan mengikrarkan janji untuk menikah tanpa seizin dan sepengetahuan kami. Tak tahukah kau bahwa keputusan sembronomu itu membuat ibumu tak henti-hentinya menangis? Bukankah kau tahu kalau sejak dulu ibumu selalu berangan-angan menikahkan dirimu dengan salah satu putri kembar keluarga Carrow?_

_Sejujurnya, aku sendiri memandang langkah yang kau ambil sangat terburu-buru. Bukankah kau sejak kanak-kanak berkeinginan menjadi penerus jejakku di Kementerian Sihir? Bukankah kau pernah bercita-cita tak akan menikah sebelum menyelesaikan studi lanjutanmu di Durmstrang University?_

_Tapi, terlepas dari keputusan cerobohmu itu, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Pohon keluarga kita yang berdarah murni akan ternoda. Jika kau menanyakan apakah aku merestuimu, dengan berat hati ku serahkan tanggung jawab itu di pundak ibumu. Jika ia setuju, aku juga sependapat. Jika ia tak mau memiliki menantu penyihir keturunan Muggle, kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai seorang anak yang berbakti pada orangtuanya.  
_

_Salam._

_Ayahmu._

Meremas surat tersebut hingga penyok, Higgs memusnahkan kertas bertuliskan petuah ayahnya itu dengan mantra Flagrate, mantra yang membuat sebuah obyek terbakar habis tanpa sisa. Menyampirkan ransel di pundaknya, Higgs melesat keluar kamar sambil mengomel pelan._  
_

Pagi itu, kesabaran Higgs benar-benar tengah diuji. Belum lepas dari kejengkelan karena pagi-pagi sudah diceramahi ayahnya via surat, kedongkolan Higgs kian menjadi-jadi tatkala Hestia Carrow mendadak menghadang pergerakan langkahnya. Tak cuma memblokir jalan, Hestia yang berwajah sembab gara-gara kebanyakan menangis mencekal lengan Higgs, membuatnya tak bisa berpindah sesenti pun.

"Minggir, Hestia. Aku sedang buru-buru dan tak berselera mendengar apapun yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku," labrak Higgs kasar, menghitung sampai sejuta untuk meredam keinginan melempar teman sejak kecilnya itu sejauh mungkin.

"Terence, kenapa kau lebih memilih Darah Lumpur itu ketimbang diriku?" isak Hestia parau, air matanya meluncur deras seperti bendungan bobol.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Higgs menodongkan tongkat sihirnya ke tenggorokan Hestia yang tercekat kaget.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil calon istriku dengan sebutan amoral seperti itu, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal terlahir ke dunia ini!" bentak Higgs ganas, dampratan buasnya membuat beberapa kepala yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin menoleh ingin tahu.

"Tapi kenapa, Terence? Kenapa bukan aku yang menjadi pendampingmu? Seharusnya kau menikahiku. Kau kan tahu kalau sejak dulu aku menyukaimu," cecar Hestia histeris, mengusap brutal sudut matanya yang basah dengan telapak tangannya.

Memutar bola mata hijau dalamya, Higgs menatap cewek yang bersimbah air mata itu dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Aku tak akan sudi menikah dengan anak dari gundik ayahku. Anak dari seorang wanita yang tega menghancurkan rumah tangga teman baiknya sendiri!"

Pernyataan Higgs tak sekedar membuat Hestia terperanjat dan berhenti mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Lima murid Slytherin tahun ketiga yang tengah berkomat-kamit mengobrol di bangku panjang berlapis sutra hijau perak pun menganga tak percaya.

Melengkungkan senyum sinis, Higgs mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Ruang Rekreasi yang mendadak hening.

"Oh ya, kalian semua tak menyangka bukan kalau ayahku, Bertie Higgs, pejabat penting di Kementerian Sihir yang selama ini dikenal sayang keluarga ternyata berselingkuh dengan sahabat istrinya sendiri?"

Menunjuk hidung Hestia yang memerah, Higgs melanjutkan bocorannya. Suaranya bergetar menahan berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan tak berujung terdengar dari setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Higgs.

"Ya, ibu si cengeng inilah yang membuat ayahku mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri."

"Tidak! Pembohong! Ibuku tak seperti itu!"

Jeritan penyangkalan Hestia bergaung di Ruang Rekreasi, pekikan frustrasi yang dihiasi tangisan lara kakak kembarnya, Flora Carrow yang terduduk kikuk di bangku sofa pendek.

Melirik sekilas ke arah Flora yang sesenggukan dan menutupi muka dengan kedua tangannya, Higgs berujar lirih, matanya menyapu wajah-wajah terpana yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu, apa yang kami lihat di ruang kerja ayahku tiga tahun lalu. Dan apa yang ditulis di buku harian ibumu yang dicuri kakakmu dari laci meja riasnya."

Menyenggol seorang anak cowok tahun ketiga yang terbengong-bengong, Higgs berkelebat kencang menjauh dari Ruang Rekreasi. Pelipisnya berdenyut menahan emosi, perutnya bergejolak seakan-akan jantungnya amblas ke dalam lambung.

Setibanya di ujung koridor, Higgs menghempaskan punggungnya di dinding berbatu, bersusah payah menekan jeritan depresi yang menuntut dilepaskan. Menyandarkan kepalanya, Higgs mendongak dan menatap langit-langit ruang bawah tanah yang dihiasi kandil besar berisi puluhan lilin keemasan. Cahaya lilin bersinar redup, membuat suasana ruang bawah tanah yang dingin terasa makin membekukan.

Memejamkan mata, Higgs berjuang mengubur memori pahit yang disaksikannya tiga tahun silam. Perjuangannya sia-sia belaka, tanpa diminta, kenangan perselingkuhan ayahnya dengan Madam Carrow, ibu Flora dan Hestia menyeruak ke permukaan.

Brengsek! Higgs mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ayahnya benar-benar brengsek karena tak bisa menahan godaan dan sampai hati menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan sobat kental istrinya sendiri, wanita yang selama ini dianggap Higgs sebagai seorang tante yang cantik dan murah hati.

Seperti _slide film_, bayangan prahara yang terjadi di malam Pesta Natal tiga tahun silam itu bergentayangan di otak Higgs.

Ketika itu, di tengah-tengah pesta yang berlangsung sangat meriah, Higgs mengajak dua teman dekatnya, Flora Carrow dan Adrian Pucey ke ruang kerja ayahnya untuk melihat koleksi Golden Snitch langka dari turnamen Quidditch abad ke-18, koleksi yang baru-baru ini dibeli ayahnya dari rumah lelang.

Setibanya di depan pintu ruang kerja, Higgs terheran-heran menyadari pintu ruang kerja yang biasanya tak pernah terkunci kini tersegel dengan sihir. Dengan bantuan Tiny, peri rumah pengasuhnya yang bisa menembus selubung mantra seketat apapun, Higgs Cs akhirnya bisa menyusup masuk ke ruang kerja yang dilengkapi ruang duduk tersebut.

Setibanya di ruang duduk, Higgs mendengar suara tawa ayahnya, yang bercampur dengan gelak halus seorang wanita. Didorong rasa penasaran, Higgs Cs mengintip dan menguping selama beberapa menit.

Dari sela-sela pintu yang menghubungkan ruang duduk dengan ruang kerja, Higgs Cs melihat bagaimana Madam Carrow berusaha keras menebar jaring godaannya. Rayuan yang akhirnya tak bisa ditepis ayahnya, bujukan maut yang berujung pada adegan menjijikkan yang merobek-robek hatinya.

Melihat gelagat Higgs yang ingin menyerbu dan menghajar ayahnya sampai babak-belur, Tiny, si peri rumah yang sudah mengasuh Higgs sejak bayi berinisiatif membawa ketiga remaja belasan tahun itu keluar dari ruang kerja.

Setibanya di luar ruang kerja ayahnya, Higgs seolah mati rasa. Di sampingnya, di dalam rengkuhan Pucey, si kecil Flora yang kala itu masih berusia 12 tahun terisak-isak tak berdaya.

Malam itu, hati dua anak yang beranjak remaja pecah berkeping-keping.

Malam itu, kepercayaan Higgs akan adanya pernikahan abadi benar-benar musnah.

Malam itu Higgs menyadari bahwa kesetiaan dan cinta sejati cuma mimpi semu baginya.

Selepas insiden itu, mereka bertiga sepakat tutup mulut untuk mencegah dampak buruk yang tak diinginkan. Walau belum dewasa, Higgs dan Flora mengerti bagaimana reputasi sangat penting di kalangan penyihir. Mereka berharap peristiwa itu hanya kekhilafan yang terjadi sekali saja.

Sayangnya, harapan cuma tinggal harapan. Kendati tak pernah lagi menangkap basah ayahnya, Higgs yakin hubungan rahasia itu tetap terjalin di belakang punggung pasangan masing-masing. Dan, melalui buku harian Madam Carrow yang dicuri Flora dari laci meja rias ibunya, Higgs baru mengetahui alasan pasti di balik terjalinnya relasi haram tersebut.

Rupanya, sebelum menikah, ayah Higgs dan Madam Carrow merupakan sepasang kekasih. Pasangan muda yang harus berpisah karena ayah Higgs dipaksa menikah dengan putri tunggal politisi ternama.

Rupanya, perpisahan bertahun-tahun tak bisa memadamkan bara cinta pertama itu. Nyala api yang pada akhirnya membakar hangus perasaan halus dua anak tak berdosa.

Kendati mengetahui faktor pemicu perselingkuhan ayahnya, Higgs tetap tak bisa mengendalikan sakit hatinya. Setiap kali melihat tampang ayahnya, Higgs dilanda keinginan untuk meludahi wajah berwibawa tersebut. Di mata Higgs, ayahnya cuma pecundang dan pembual besar. Pria munafik yang tak bisa menjaga janji yang dibuatnya sendiri di depan Tuhan.

Hanya wajah sendu ibunya-lah yang memaksa Higgs mengubur tekad lancang tersebut. Higgs yakin, ibunya yang naif dan rapuh tak akan bisa bertahan lama jika mengetahui rahasia kelam tersebut.

Faktor itulah yang membuat rahasia tersebut tertutup rapat. Yah, setidaknya sampai beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini, seluruh siswa Slytherin pasti sudah mengetahui berita bombastis tersebut. Mungkin, dalam beberapa hari ke depan koran _Daily Prophet_ dan tabloid politik akan disesaki berita tentang skandal terlarang Wakil Perdana Menteri dengan teman dekat istrinya sendiri.

Tepukan di pundak membuat Higgs yang larut dalam lamunan-nya tersentak. Menengok ke samping, Higgs melihat teman karibnya, Adrian Pucey mengawasinya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Mengambil posisi bersandar di dekat Higgs, Pucey mendelik ke sejumlah siswa Slytherin tahun ketiga yang melintas di depan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik seru.

"Merlin, Terence. Kenapa kau umbar juga kasus itu? Bukannya kau bilang tak ingin membuat ibumu merana karena masalah ini?"

Menghembuskan napas letih, Higgs menatap paras iba Pucey. Jika bisa memilih, Higgs mungkin akan meminta perkataannya di Ruang Rekreasi ditarik kembali. Tapi apa daya, semua sudah terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kini Higgs hanya berharap pada roda takdir yang bergulir, roda nasib yang diharapkannya tak menyeret keluarganya ke dalam jurang penderitaan.

"Aku terprovokasi ucapan Hestia yang memintaku untuk menikahinya," dengus Higgs kasar, mengacak-acak rambut coklat kehitamannya dengan tangan.

Berdecak pelan, Pucey mengamati sekeliling koridor yang mulai senyap. Saat ini, seluruh penghuni asrama pasti sudah berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk menikmati sarapan penuh gizi. Meski perutnya yang kelaparan mulai bernyanyi seriosa dan keroncong, Pucey tak sampai hati meninggalkan sahabatnya berkubang sendirian dalam kesedihan.

"Kau tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dia. Sejak kanak-kanak, Hestia memang selalu menyukaimu. Pasti sekarang ia sangat _shock_ mengetahui seperti apa ibunya yang selalu dibangga-banggakannya itu."

Mencibir kesal, Higgs mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli. Baginya, Hestia sudah cukup beruntung mengetahui petaka itu sekarang, tak seperti dirinya dan sang kakak, Flora yang terpuruk selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ya, untung saja Hestia tak melihat kejadian itu sebab ia tak enak badan dan tidur duluan di kamar tamu. Sebenarnya, yang harus dikasihani itu Flora yang sampai sekarang skeptis soal cinta sejati gara-gara insiden itu."

Tersenyum samar, Pucey melirik Higgs yang tengah melonggarkan dasi hijau bergaris-garisnya.

"Kau juga dulu seperti Flora, bersumpah tak percaya cinta sejati. Tapi, sekarang semua sudah berubah, eh?"

Ujung bibir Higgs naik ke atas mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu. Ya, sejak _affair_ terlarang ayahnya, Higgs memang tak mempercayai keberadaan cinta murni. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi politikus berpengaruh seperti ayahnya juga karam seiring dengan terbukanya rahasia itu.

Namun, semua berubah semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan Hermione di peron sembilan tiga perempat, di awal tahun pelajaran kelima-nya. Kala itu, Hermione tampak sangat berbahagia dikelilingi kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Menyadari dirinya diawasi, Hermione menengok dan menyelipkan senyum bersahabat, senyum berhiaskan gigi besar-besar yang membuat Higgs terpikat.

Mulai detik itu, kepercayaan Higgs pada cinta sejati, cinta abadi dunia akhirat mulai tumbuh kembali.

Jika bersama dengan Hermione, Higgs optimis bisa menemukan keabadian pernikahan.

Jika bersama Hermione, Higgs yakin dirinya akan dicintai dan tak akan pernah dikhianati meski apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Jika bersama Higgs, Hermione merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi.

Selama mereka berhubungan, Higgs selalu memperlakukan Hermione dengan penuh cinta dan pemujaan. Kasih sayang nyata dari Higgs bahkan membuat Ron dan Harry yang sempat menentang luluh dan memberikan doa restu.

Walau Ron dan Harry sudah angkat tangan, kedua cowok yang menganggap diri mereka sebagai saudara laki-laki Hermione itu tak mengendurkan pengawasan sedikit pun.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tepat di depan hidung sempurna Higgs, Ron dan Harry mengancam akan memutilasi Higgs jika cowok bersurai coklat kehitaman itu menyakiti Hermione.

Kakak kembar Ron, Fred dan George bahkan latah memanas-manasi suasana. Dua pemuda berambut merah membara yang super kocak itu mengancam bakal meracuni Higgs dengan produk-produk gila buatan mereka yang tak terjamin mutunya itu.

Penerimaan orang-orang terdekatnya membuat Hermione bersuka cita. Sepertinya tak ada masalah berarti yang akan menghadang kisah kasihnya di sekolah. Hermione pun makin bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya, memanfaatkan sebaik mungkin waktu yang dimilikinya bersama Higgs, waktu yang hampir habis mengingat wisuda angkatan Higgs akan digelar dalam waktu dekat.

Jika memikirkan tentang kelulusan, Hermione sedikit merasa ketar-ketir. Memang sih, banyak pasangan yang sukses menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, apalagi sekarang ini alat dan sistem komunikasi di dunia sihir sudah makin berkembang.

Namun, selayaknya remaja labil, Hermione kadang belingsatan jika membayangkan hal yang nggak-nggak.

Misalnya, bagaimana jika saat Higgs kuliah di Durmstrang University yang super duper jauhnya itu Higgs kecantol dosen aduhai?

Atau bagaimana jika ada mahasiswi menawan yang bermain mata dengan pacarnya yang seksi membahana itu?

Bagaimana jika...

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan Precious, hingga kau tak menyimak ceritaku?"

Tergagap kaget, Hermione terbangun dari khayalan buruknya. Mata coklat beningnya mengerjap menatap Higgs yang tersenyum sabar sembari memainkan rambut ikal lebat Hermione dengan jemarinya.

Suara tawa anak-anak yang bersorak karena bebas merdeka dari tekanan ujian akhir terdengar sayup-sayup dibawa angin musim panas. Kecipak air yang ditimbulkan Cumi-cumi Raksasa yang sudah berabad-abad menghuni Danau Hitam bersaing dengan desir dedaunan pepohonan Beech. Sinar mentari siang yang menembus dari sela-sela daun pohon Beech menghangatkan rupa Hermione dan Higgs yang bersandar santai di bawah kanopi dedaunan.

"Err... Emm..." Hermione terbata-bata menyusun kata, semua konsonan vokal yang ingin dikatakannya ngadat begitu wajah rupawan Higgs mendekat ke arahnya.

"Emm apa?" bisik Higgs lembut, menyentuhkan ujung hidung mancungnya dengan pucuk hidung Hermione.

"Aku hanya memikirkan kelulusanmu dan kepergianmu ke Durmstrang University. Aku takut di sana kau melupakanku," ujar Hermione bertubi-tubi, menumpahkan segala ketakutan yang menghantuinya selama ini.

Menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, Higgs mengusap-usap lembut punggung Hermione, membuai gadis pujaannya itu dalam kenyamanan dekapannya.

"Tidak akan ada gadis lain, Hermione. Aku tak akan pernah mengulang sejarah hitam yang ditorehkan ayahku."

Menengadahkan wajah, mata coklat Hermione bertabrakan dengan mata hijau legam Higgs yang bersinar serius. Menimang wajah Higgs dengan kedua tangannya, Hermione bertanya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Sejarah hitam apa?"

Menghela napas, Higgs kembali menekankan wajah Hermione di dadanya. Berkat bantuan dan gertakan Pucey, anak-anak tahun ketiga yang menjadi saksi mata terbongkarnya rahasia di Ruang Rekreasi bisa disumpal mulutnya sehingga sampai detik ini skandal heboh ayahnya itu tak tersebar ke mana-mana.

Namun, jika Higgs merasa oke-oke saja menyembunyikan rahasia ayahnya dari orang lain, Higgs merasa bersalah jika tak membuka diri pada Hermione. Bukankah tak bersikap jujur merupakan benih-benih ketidakpercayaan yang bisa meretakkan pondasi hubungan?

Setelah menimbang masak-masak, Higgs memutuskan menceritakan skandal keluarganya pada Hermione, pada gadis yang tujuh tahun lagi akan menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga besar Higgs.

"Sewaktu bersekolah di Hogwarts, ayahku dan ibu Flora serta Hestia berpacaran. Namun, mereka tak bisa menikah karena ayahku dijodohkan dengan ibuku. Pernikahan itu ditujukan untuk melancarkan karier kakekku di Kementerian Sihir, sekaligus memastikan masa depan ayahku sebagai politisi," ujar Higgs pelan, sesekali menciumi rambut Hermione yang berbau jeruk segar.

"Rupanya, meski masing-masing dari mereka sudah menikah, cinta masa lalu itu tak pernah padam. Tiga tahun lalu, mereka kembali melanjutkan hubungan itu secara diam-diam," papar Higgs, menenangkan kesiap kaget Hermione dengan tepukan lembut di punggungnya.

"Ibuku yang tak satu sekolah dengan mereka karena menuntut ilmu di Beauxbatons sama sekali tak mencurigai keakraban mereka. Sampai detik ini ia belum tahu dirinya telah ditikam dari belakang oleh dua orang yang paling dipercayainya."

Selama Higgs mencurahkan isi hatinya, Hermione tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata. Hanya desahan terkejut yang melecut keluar dari mulutnya. Hermione tak mengira Bertie Higgs, Wakil Perdana Menteri yang terkenal sangat bermoral itu bisa berbuat seperti itu. Hermione tak menyangka selama bertahun-tahun ini Higgs memendam rasa sakit hati akibat perbuatan ayahnya.

Membingkai kedua pipi Hermione dengan tangannya, Higgs menatap lekat-lekat. Napas hangatnya berhembus sangat dekat, membuat bulu halus di dekat lekuk hidung Hermione berdesir pelan.

"Ayahku kembali pada pacar lamanya dan mengkhianati istri yang dipilihkan orangtuanya. Aku tak mau jadi pria bermuka dua seperti itu. Aku sudah memilihmu, Hermione dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, meskipun orangtuaku ngotot menjodohkanku."

Hati Hermione mencelos mendengar pengakuan Higgs tersebut.

Perjodohan...

Apakah Higgs sudah ditunangkan dengan orang lain sejak kecil? Menurut Ginny, perjodohan di kalangan penyihir _pureblood_ merupakan hal biasa, terutama di kalangan darah murni kaya. Untuk menjaga keaslian darah dan harta, banyak orangtua ras murni menjodohkan keturunan mereka dengan sesama penyihir berdarah murni.

"Apa... Apa kau sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain?" tanya Hermione gamang, ngeri mendengar jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

Mencium tulang alis Hermione, Higgs bergumam lirih.

"Tidak secara resmi. Itu hanya impian ibuku, ambisi seorang wanita yang tak tahu apa-apa. Jika ia tahu, ia tak akan menjodohkan anaknya dengan putri gundik suaminya."

"Jadi, kau sudah ditunangkan dengan Hestia atau Flora?" tanya Hermione, berusaha menegaskan status dirinya di dalam hidup Higgs.

Memandang Hermione dengan sorot setengah geli-setengah tak percaya, Higgs menempelkan pipinya di puncak kepala Hermione yang bergetar.

"Aku tak bertunangan dengan mereka, Hermione. Kan sudah ku bilang itu keinginan semu ibuku, cuma obrolan ngalor-ngidul yang tak mengikat. Tunangan resmiku itu cuma kamu, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione mendesah lega mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Setidaknya, ia bukan orang ketiga atau pihak yang merebut milik seseorang.

Bagi Hermione yang dibesarkan orangtuanya dengan penuh kasih sayang, kesetiaan, cinta dan kepercayaan merupakan hal paling berharga yang tak bisa tergantikan.

Hal berharga yang dijanjikan Higgs padanya.

Hal berharga yang pasti akan menjadi lentera dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Terence, Mother ingin bicara."

Almeta Higgs, ibu kandung Higgs mencegat anaknya yang hendak beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar. Menarik tangan Higgs yang ogah-ogahan, Almeta Higgs membuka pintu ruang minum teh yang biasa dipakainya untuk menjamu nyonya-nyonya elit berdarah murni.

Higgs mengerang lelah, mengeluh dalam hati mengapa ibunya tak memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat. Padahal belum lima menit ia tiba di Higgs Manor seusai upacara kelulusannya di Hogwarts.

Menilik tampang serius ibunya, tampaknya wanita yang sangat menjunjung tinggi superioritas kekuasaan itu sudah tak sabar untuk menuntut konfirmasi dari berita pertunangannya dengan Hermione langsung dari mulutnya sendiri.

Duduk di seberang ibunya, yang tampak bersahaja dalam balutan gaun musim panas warna kuning gading, Higgs mengangkat sebelah kakinya, menyesap pelan teh bunga krisan yang dihidangkan Tiny, peri rumah yang paling disayanginya.

"Kau sudah menerima surat ayahmu bukan?" tanya Almeta Higgs, memulai interogasi yang sudah ingin dilakukannya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Sejak Hestia Carrow, gadis yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya sebagai calon menantunya mengirimkan kabar bahwa putra semata wayangnya bertunangan dengan Hermione Granger si penyihir berdarah lumpur yang tak jelas bibit-bebet-bobotnya itu.

"Ya, sudah," jawab Higgs sambil lalu, mengambil sepotong puding nanas dan mengunyah perlahan.

Melipat tangan di pangkuan, alis mata Almeta Higgs melengkung tegas. Mata hijau lumutnya memicing mengawasi tindak-tanduk anaknya yang tampak malas-malasan itu.

"Nah, terus bagaimana? Kata ayahmu, ia sudah menyerahkan masalah restu di tanganku. Sejujurnya, aku keberatan kau berniat menikah dengan Darah Lumpur seperti si Granger itu."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Higgs memandangi ibunya dengan sorot campur aduk, kasihan, iba, sakit hati dan kecewa.

"Hati-hati, Mother. Jangan sampai ucapan rasismu didengar orang lain. Itu bisa membahayakan karier ayah sebagai Wakil Perdana Menteri. Apalagi, ayah kan dipilih Rufus Scrimgeour sebagai Wakil-nya karena giat memperjuangkan persamaan kasta dan status darah," tegas Higgs lugas, memasukkan tangannya yang terkepal ke dalam saku celana.

Mengambil cangkir berisi teh bunga krisan yang mengepul hangat, Almeta Higgs menyeruput teh yang mampu mengatasi beberapa penyakit sederhana itu. Memegangi dahinya yang pening, wanita berparas aristokrat itu mengelus dada dan menatap anaknya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kau dan Hestia bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi, Terence. Posisi kalian sederajat, darah kalian sama-sama murni dan dia juga cantik mempesona. Apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Mother. Bukan Hestia yang menguasai hatiku," jawab Higgs lantang, mondar-mandir di sekeliling ruang minum teh untuk menghalau emosi yang mulai menjajah batinnya.

Menyandarkan punggung elegannya ke sandaran sofa dan meletakkan cangkir di tatakannya, Almeta Higgs mendengus melecehkan.

"Cinta... Di kalangan kita, pernikahan bisa berlangsung tanpa cinta, Terence. Mother yakin lambat laun kau bisa mencintai Hestia. Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik seperti ibunya."

"Jangan memancingku, Mother," desis Higgs sinis, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat menahan godaan untuk membuka kedok Madam Carrow, wanita bersosok peri rupawan tapi berhati iblis yang selalu dielu-elukan ibunya itu.

Menyilangkan kakinya dengan gaya feminim, Almeta Higgs bertanya lamat-lamat. Pandangannya tak berkedip menyusuri perawakan tegang putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai si Granger ini, Terence?"

Membuka matanya, Higgs menatap wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Wanita yang tetap dihormati dan dikasihinya meski tak pernah bersikap baik dan penuh cinta layaknya seorang ibu.

"Aku sangat mencintai Hermione, Mother. Jika aku tak bisa menikah dengannya, aku tak akan menikah dengan siapa pun juga. Aku akan melajang sampai mati hingga pohon utama keluarga Higgs terhenti di tanganku."

Bola mata Almeta Higgs yang besar kian melebar sebesar planet Jupiter. Lidahnya seakan terkunci dan kelu menyadari tekad baja dan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari pewaris tunggalnya itu.

Mengurut dada, Almeta Higgs mengalihkan pandangannya ke rangkaian bunga Ivy yang terjurai apik di tengah meja. Untuk sementara, demi kelangsungan keturunan nama keluarga Higgs ia akan mengalah dan membiarkan putranya bercinta dengan Hermione. Bukankah tujuh tahun masih lama dan banyak hal yang bisa terjadi di rentang waktu itu?

Senyum dingin terukir di bibir indah Almeta Higgs yang terpoles rapi itu. Batinnya berbisik pasti.

Ya, saat ini Terence, putra satu-satunya yang masih remaja tengah terbuai dengan indahnya cinta pertama. Cinta monyet yang tak bermakna apa-apa.

Seiring berlalunya waktu, Terence pasti akan makin matang dan dewasa. Ia akan menyadari bahwa cinta tak bisa membeli kekuasaan, harta dan pengaruh.

Pada masanya nanti Terence juga akan bosan dengan penyihir pribumi seperti Granger dan berpaling ke penyihir lain yang lebih pas dengannya.

Penyihir yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil.

Hestia Carrow...

* * *

"Merlin, Hermione. Kau bisa membuat Museum Surat Cinta dengan segambreng tumpukan perkamen dan kertas ini," decak Parvati kagum, mengamati gundukan kertas, kartu dan surat yang tertata rapi di kardus berpita emas.

Mendongakkan kepala dari perkamen yang tengah intens ditulisnya, Hermione nyengir malu-malu.

Ya, selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, Higgs tanpa henti mengiriminya kabar melalui pos burung hantu. Surat cinta lengkap dengan aneka foto-foto kegiatan terbaru Higgs yang hampir meledakkan kamar tidur Hermione jika tak ditangani dengan mantra penyusut.

Tak cuma membombardir Hermione dengan surat mesra, sesekali wajah Higgs juga nongol di perapian Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor untuk ngobrol sebentar dengan Hermione.

Perjuangan keras Higgs untuk tetap mengadakan kontak dengan Hermione di sela-sela jadwal padat perkuliahannya di Durmstrang University membuat Hermione berbunga-bunga. Kendati tak bisa bertemu muka dengan Higgs setiap musim liburan Paskah dan Natal, Hermione cukup puas dengan perhatian luar biasa Higgs dalam berkomunikasi dengannya.

Di dalam surat dan kartu-kartunya, Higgs secara mendetail menceritakan kegiatannya belajar ilmu politik di Durmstrang University, termasuk temperatur minus yang sudah menjadi ciri khas perguruan tinggi yang terletak di antara Swedia dan Norwegia itu. Kerinduan Higgs akan kehangatan Hermione juga tercetak jelas di barisan kata-kata indah tersebut. Rasa kangen yang juga dirasakan Hermione selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Tak disangka ya, besok kita akan diwisuda," ujar Lavender, membanting tubuhnya di kasur empuk di seberang Hermione. Memuntir-muntir tongkat sihirnya, membuat pakaian, perlengkapan kosmetik dan barang-barang pribadinya terlipat rapi di dalam koper.

Hermione menggangguk dan beranjak ke jendela, menatap panorama Hogwarts yang cerah di musim panas. Ya, tak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepat. Besok, Hermione dan rekan-rekan seangkatannya akan lulus dari Hogwarts dan berpisah untuk melanjutkan pendidikan sesuai jenjang karier dan cita-cita masing-masing.

"Untungnya, kita tak akan berpisah sebab kita bertiga sudah mendaftar masuk ke Beauxbatons University," seru Lavender gesit, menarik tangan Parvati dan berputar-putar energik mendekati Hermione yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

Hermione tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Lavender yang berjoget bersama Parvati. Keceriaan dua gadis itu membuat Hermione tak merasa kesepian meski Higgs jauh darinya. Ginny, yang baru tahun depan lulus juga berjanji akan menyusul mereka bertiga menuntut ilmu di Beauxbatons University.

Merangkul Hermione dan Parvati, Lavender berseru girang.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kita akan jadi mahasiswi. Begitu lulus nanti, aku akan melamar kerja jadi Manajer Promosi The Weird Sisters dan pergi konser keliling dunia bersama mereka."

Parvati tergelak geli menanggapi mimpi sobat kentalnya tersebut. Menyibak kepang panjangnya, alis hitam Parvati melengkung ke atas.

"Ooh, lalu bagaimana dengan Won Won? Kau tak jadi menikah muda dengannya?"

Mengikik genit, Lavender mengedip-ngedipkan mata biru safirnya.

"Won Won kan masuk Akademi Auror dan terikat kontrak membujang beberapa tahun. Jadi, pernikahan terpaksa ditunda sementara."

Menyodok rusuk Hermione, Lavender berkikik centil. "Lagipula, aku tak mau menyaingi pernikahan akbar abad ini. Pernikahan Hermione dan Higgs yang akan digeber secepatnya usai Hermione lulus kuliah."

Merona malu, Hermione mengangkat Crookshanks yang sibuk menggosok-gosokkan bulu jingganya di kaki Hermione, membuat beberapa helai bulu rontok dan melekat di karpet.

"Tidak langsung setelah lulus, kok. Terence mengizinkan aku bekerja setahun baru kemudian kami menikah. Itu artinya masih lima tahun lagi."

Mengacak-acak bulu Crookshanks yang mendengkur manja hingga makin kusut, Lavender berkomentar mantap.

"Lima tahun lagi itu cepat lho, Hermione. Tiba-tiba saja waktu berlari dan kau sudah berdiri di depan altar."

Tersenyum senang, Hermione berbalik dan memandangi bayangan yang terpantul di jendela kaca kamar.

Di mata Hermione yang merona, bukan bayangan dirinya, Lavender dan Parvati yang membekas melainkan bayangan dirinya yang bergaun putih.

Bayangan dirinya yang tengah mengucap janji pernikahan. Bayangan dirinya yang tersenyum saat resmi dinyatakan sebagai istri dari cowok yang paling dicintainya, Terence Higgs.

* * *

Sesuai prediksi Lavender, jika dilewati dalam kabut kegembiraan, waktu memang bergerak secepat geledek. Setelah empat tahun kuliah di Beauxbatons University, Hermione dan teman-temannya pun lulus dan menggondol gelar Sarjana Sihir.

Lavender yang begitu diwisuda tak membuang waktu dan segera menuntaskan impian terpendamnya, berkeliling ke seantero planet Bumi bersama band penyanyi dunia sihir paling legendaris, The Weird Sisters.

Parvati lain lagi. Usai lulus kuliah, ia dan saudari kembarnya, Padma Patil memilih kembali ke India. Di tanah leluhurnya itu, Parvati dan Padma memang dicalonkan sebagai anggota legislatif Kementerian Sihir India.

Ginny, yang masih setahun lagi menempuh pendidikan juga punya rencana brilian tersendiri. Tentu saja, cita-cita menjadi Nyonya Potter yang disimpannya sejak kanak-kanak menempati urutan pertama. Ginny yang berkat cokelat Valentine sedapnya bisa mencurahkan cintanya pada Harry berancang-ancang mendirikan sekolah masak, sekolah yang memfokuskan diri pada kuliner khas negeri sihir.

Sedangkan Hermione tetap konsisten dengan jalur karier yang diinginkannya dari dulu. Bekerja di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir untuk membenahi hukum dan undang-undang yang kadang-kadang kurang berpihak pada penyihir-penyihir non darah murni.

Keinginan Hermione bekerja di Kementerian Sihir tentu bukan karena faktor Higgs yang lebih dulu berkarier di sana. Memang, selepas dari Durmstrang University, Higgs langsung ditempatkan di Kabinet Kementerian Sihir dan dalam waktu singkat meraih kedudukan berpengaruh.

Higgs bahkan digadang-gadang berpotensi menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir di masa depan, menggantikan Perdana Menteri Sihir periode ini, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Sewaktu melamar pekerjaan di Kementerian Sihir itulah Hermione merasakan kehadiran batu sandungan pertama dalam perjalanan cintanya bersama Higgs.

Tanpa alasan jelas, ayah Higgs, bekas Wakil Perdana Menteri era Rufus Scrimgeour, Bertie Higgs mati-matian menjegal proses kepindahannya ke Kementerian Sihir. Namun, sabotase Bertie Higgs tak sukses sebab dua pejabat paling berpengaruh di Kementerian Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt dan eks Perdana Menteri Rufus Scrimgeour mendukung penuh kiprah Hermione di Kementerian Sihir.

Bebas dari penjegalan Bertie Higgs yang notabene merupakan calon ayah mertuanya, Hermione tak serta-merta lepas dari problema. Karier Higgs yang kian mentereng di kabinet membuat waktu pertemuannya dengan Hermione terbatas.

Higgs memang sering menitip pesan dan mengirim surat melalui pesawat terbang kertas- jasa kurir memo antar departemen. Tapi, memo itu membuat Hermione yang ingin mengobrol empat mata dengan Higgs terpaksa gigit jari.

Walau jarang bersua meski kini mereka ada di kantor yang sama, Hermione selalu berupaya berpikir positif. Ia optimis Higgs tak melupakannya atau membatalkan janji pernikahan yang sudah membayang di depan mata.

Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, Hermione tetap menaruh kepercayaan tinggi pada Higgs. Kepercayaan yang tengah diuji ketangguhannya seiring dengan terbitnya artikel menggegerkan di tabloid gosip _Witches Weekly_.

Artikel yang membuat ruang kantor Hermione jadi segaduh pasar malam di pagi hari ini.

"Dasar kutu busuk, biar ku tendang bokongnya sampai mental ke Hutan Amazon," rutuk Ron beringas, meremas tabloid edisi terbaru itu hingga compang-camping.

Mengelus cincin berinisal TH yang melekat di jari manisnya, cincin simbol pertunangan dari Higgs yang diterimanya tujuh tahun lalu, Hermione memandang kosong ke jejeran tabloid yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Lembaran-lembaran kertas yang memuat isi sama, foto skandal pesta mesum calon Wakil Perdana Menteri Sihir, Terence Higgs.

Pagi tadi, setibanya di ruangan kantornya, Hermione tak menyangka dihadang dengan berita tak sedap seperti ini. Secara mendadak, seperti angin ribut, Lavender menerabas masuk ke ruang kerjanya, tergopoh-gopoh memanggul setumpuk tabloid gosip.

Berkostum hitam robek-robek ala anak band asuhannya, The Weird Sisters, Lavender membanting tabloid yang dibawanya di atas meja Hermione sembari mendesis-desis bengis, mengutuk dan menyumpahi Higgs, termasuk berjanji mengebirinya jika nanti berpapasan di koridor Kementerian Sihir.

Hermione yang semula tak paham mengapa Lavender yang tengah rehat di London mencak-mencak seperti itu langsung paham ketika melihat sampul tabloid _Witches Weekly_.

Di foto yang bergerak-gerak itu, Terence Higgs, pria yang berjanji akan menikahinya terlihat sedang bermesraan dan memangku seorang wanita. Gambar-gambar di halaman dalam pun lebih horor lagi, semuanya mempertontonkan aksi liar dan binal Higgs bersama sejumlah wanita berpakaian minim.

Sejurus kemudian, Ron dan Harry menerjang masuk sambil berkoar-koar murka. Rupanya, gosip _hot_ di tabloid itu sudah sampai di kuping kedua Auror tangguh tersebut. Menyumpah-nyumpahi Higgs dengan rentetan kalimat kotor yang dihafalnya di luar kepala, Ron berjanji akan mengutuk Higgs dengan mantra anti penyihir hitam yang baru dipelajarinya.

Di tengah-tengah konvoi kemarahan sobat-sobat dekatnya, Hermione menekuri gambar tersebut dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sejujurnya, hal pertama yang dirasakan Hermione ketika pertama kali melihat gambar mesum itu adalah rasa bingung akut.

Hermione tak percaya Higgs yang dikenalnya bisa bertingkah celamitan seperti itu. Mungkin ini cuma salah paham belaka, kendati cowok yang ada di foto itu mirip sekali dengan Higgs, mulai dari perawakan hingga tinggi badan.

"Putuskan saja dia, Hermione. Lelaki seperti itu tak cocok untukmu," saran Harry, menenggak air putih untuk menghapus perih karena sedari tadi ngedumel tak karuan.

"Belum tentu pria di gambar ini itu Terence, Harry. Aku harus mengkonfirmasi hal ini dulu dengannya," jawab Hermione pelan, masih menyelusuri gambar bergerak-gerak itu dengan teliti.

"Ya ampun, Hermione," keluh Lavender ketus, menepuk jidatnya keras-keras hingga hampir terjengkang keluar ruangan.

"Di mana-mana itu tak ada maling yang ngaku. Kalau kau tanya, si Higgs pasti berkilah tak bersalah."

"Rasanya tak mungkin Terence berbuat seperti ini. Dia bukan cowok pengkhianat seperti itu," dalih Hermione tak mau kalah.

Memutar dua bola matanya, Ron mendengus jijik. Mengusap-usap leher belakangnya, isyarat bahwa ia tengah marah berat, cowok berwajah penuh bintik-bintik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkomat-kamit kejam.

"Orang bisa berubah, Hermione. Jangan-jangan Higgs selama ini memang hidung belang yang berpura-pura alim."

Melotot marah, Hermione merengutkan hidungnya. Teman-temannya boleh berpikir dia gila, sahabat-sahabatnya bisa jadi menganggapnya dibutakan cinta tapi hati kecil Hermione yakin Higgs tak akan menikamnya dari belakang seperti itu. Batin terdalam Hermione tahu bahwa semua janji dan kata-kata cinta yang diucapkan Higgs benar adanya.

"Aku percaya pada Terence, Ron. Aku tak akan mengambil langkah frontal tanpa meminta penjelasan dulu darinya."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya penegasan Hermione itu, pintu ruang kantor Hermione menjeblak terbuka. Di ambang pintu, Ginny yang baru lulus kuliah berdiri terengah-engah. Lengan langsingnya memeluk setumpuk majalah yang langsung dihempaskannya ke atas meja.

"Merlin, Hermione. Apa gambar ini benar-benar dirimu?" tanya Ginny panik, menunjuk foto bergerak-gerak yang memuat gambar gadis berambut coklat mengembang yang dari ujung sedotan pun bisa dikenali sebagai Hermione Granger tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang pria paruh baya.

"Hermione Granger, penyihir yang disebut-sebut paling jenius seangkatannya rupanya tak henti menuai prestasi dan sensasi. Kali ini, kami secara eksklusif berhasil mendapatkan foto-foto percintaan panasnya dengan seorang pria misterius. Pria setengah tua yang sudah tentu bukan Terence Higgs, tunangannya yang kemarin malam tertangkap basah berpesta gila-gilaan dengan sejumlah wanita malam," seru Ron lantang, membaca berita yang termuat di majalah wanita tersebut.

Mengangkat alisnya, Lavender melirik Hermione yang memucat dan tengah membolak-balik halaman majalah yang memuat gambar-gambar tak senonoh itu.

"Merlin, kalian ini saling balas dendam atau apa? Sama-sama membuat skandal mesum seperti ini. Aku saja yang lekat dengan dunia keartisan tak pernah bikin onar seperti ini," decak Lavender seraya berkacak pinggang.

Lama berkutat sebagai Auror membuat Harry sadar ada pergerakan sehalus apapun di belakangnya. Melirik sekilas dari ekor matanya, pria berambut hitam berantakan itu meringis sinis.

"Omong-omong tentang konfirmasi, tuh orang yang ingin kau minta penjelasan ada di sana," kata Harry seraya menengok ke arah pintu, ke sosok yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu.

"Terence."

"Hermione."

Higgs dan Hermione berkata dalam waktu bersamaan. Saling membuka dan menutup mulut dalam waktu berdekatan, membuat Harry nyaris terbahak-bahak jika tak mengingat situasi pelik yang tengah mereka hadapi.

Berdeham dibuat-buat, Harry menggandeng Ginny dan mengajak Ron serta Lavender keluar ruangan, memberi sedikit privasi bagi Hermione dan Higgs untuk menjernihkan benang kusut di arena percintaan mereka.

"Tapi aku ingin jadi saksi perang dunia ketiga," sungut Lavender manja, menggelayut erat di lengan berotot Ron yang masih mendengus sebal.

Menengok dari balik pundak, Ron melempar tatapan memperingatkan ke arah Higgs, pandangan yang rutin dilemparkannya pada penyihir hitam buronan yang terjepit di penggerebekan.

"Kalau dia macam-macam, habisi saja Hermione," seru Ron, menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan sedikit keras hingga membuat daun pintu jati itu bergetar.

Sepeninggal Ron, Hermione yang masih berdiri grogi dengan bimbang mempersilahkan Higgs untuk duduk. Merapikan susunan tabloid dan majalah gosip di mejanya, Hermione berdeham kecil.

"Terence, soal foto di majalah itu-"

"Aku percaya itu bukan kau, Hermione. Itu pasti orang lain yang menyamar menjadi dirimu," potong Higgs tegas, mengangkat sebuah majalah dan mengamati gambar Hermione yang tengah berciuman panas dengan pandangan yang bisa melubangi metal paling tebal sekalipun.

"Kau percaya kalau itu bukan aku?" tanya Hermione, bercampur aduk antara lega dan gembira. Lega karena tak harus menghadapi konfrontasi tak berujung tentang foto-foto yang jelas-jelas bukan dirinya itu. Gembira karena rasa percaya Higgs padanya begitu kuat sehingga dengan sekali lihat, pemuda tampan dalam setelan jas menawan di depannya itu percaya bahwa wanita di gambar tersebut bukanlah dirinya.

"Ya, aku percaya itu bukan kau. Aku yakin kau tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku," ulang Higgs lugas.

"Oh Terence," erang Hermione terharu, menghenyakkan diri di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman dan empuk.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Higgs mendekat ke arah Hermione yang masih mengusap-usap air mata haru di sudut matanya. Menangkup dagu Hermione dengan jarinya, Higgs menatap gadis yang sudah menjadi penguasa hatinya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau percaya kalau pria cabul di foto tabloid itu bukan aku?"

Mengangguk lemah, Hermione menatap balik iris hijau Higgs yang bersinar redup.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu, Terence. Aku yakin itu bukan dirimu. Itu pasti-"

Celotehan Hermione terputus sebab Higgs tiba-tiba menciuminya dengan ganas. Melumat bibir Hermione dengan antusias, Higgs menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Hermione yang bersandar di kursi.

Panasnya ciuman Higgs membuat kepala Hermione berputar-putar. Lengannya merengkuh leher Higgs, mencari penopang karena tubuhnya mendadak lunglai menerima berondongan ciuman penuh nafsu tersebut.

Mengakhiri ciumannya, Higgs menyapu wajah merona Hermione dengan ciuman kupu-kupu, sapuan lembut bulu matanya di pipi Hermione yang memanas.

"_God_, aku lega kau percaya padaku. Tadinya aku sangat takut kau salah paham dan mengira itu diriku sehingga kau memilih untuk mengakhiri pertunangan kita," ujar Higgs di sela-sela ciuman halusnya.

Meniup pelan anak rambut Higgs yang menggantung di pelipis, Hermione mengecup selintas ujung hidung Higgs. Hati Hermione membuncah dengan harapan dan kebahagiaan. Higgs rupanya benar-benar mencintainya sehingga takut setengah mati kehilangan dirinya.

Ketukan di pintu dan suara sekretarisnya membuat ciuman Higgs terhenti. Dari balik pintu yang tertutup, sekretaris Higgs meminta atasannya itu untuk segera ke ruang pers untuk memberikan klarifikasi terkait pemberitaan yang mengguncang Kementerian Sihir dan seluruh dunia itu.

Mencium bibir Hermione penuh-penuh untuk terakhir kali, Higgs melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar ruangan, tepat di hadapan sekretarisnya yang penasaran, Higgs melemparkan ciuman jauh, ciuman yang hangatnya terus membekas di relung hati Hermione.

* * *

"Nah, Terence. Terkait skandal kali ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik sempurna, Almeta Higgs menatap putra tunggalnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu. Sudut bibirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menanti keluarnya eksekusi final terkait akhir kisah cinta anaknya dengan penyihir keturunan Muggle, Hermione Granger.

Tersenyum menatap ibunya yang menyeringai, Higgs mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berkomentar tegas.

"Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Hermione, Mother. Resepsinya digelar dua minggu lagi."

Terperangah tak percaya, Almeta Higgs bangkit dari kursinya. Gaun sutra putih keabu-abuannya bergemerisik halus seiring dengan setiap langkah kakinya yang terbungkus selop bersulam emas.

"Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kalian tak saling mempercayai dan mencintai lagi? Mengingat skandal itu?" tanya Almeta Higgs panik, mata hijau lumutnya membulat cemas.

Menyandarkan kedua lengan di belakang kepala, Higgs mengistirahatkan punggungnya di bantalan sofa yang berlapis beludru ungu. Prasangka Higgs akan keterlibatan ibunya mulai mendekati kenyataan. Kepanikan membuat wanita jelita yang berjalan hilir-mudik itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan pernyataan mencurigakan.

"Skandal itu cuma buatan orang iseng yang dengki pada cinta kami, Mother. Aku dan Hermione saling mempercayai, mencintai dan setia satu sama lain," ungkap Higgs, memicingkan mata menunggu reaksi lanjutan dari ibundanya yang masih berjalan gelisah itu.

Berhenti mendadak seakan tersengat listrik, Almeta Higgs memandangi anaknya. Iris matanya yang biasanya dingin kini mulai mencair. Setitik air mata bergulir dari dua bola matanya yang sebening danau itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Ini berarti aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah," keluh Almeta Higgs serak, bahunya berguncang menahan tangis.

Berdiri dan merangkul ibunya yang terisak, Higgs mengecup puncak rambut keemasan ibunya yang mulai dihiasi sejumput uban. Tangan kokoh Higgs mengusap-usap hangat punggung wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia itu.

"Jangan menangis, Mother. Aku dan Hermione pasti berbahagia. Cobalah mengenal Hermione lebih dekat lagi. Kau pasti akan menyukainya karena ia benar-benar tulus dan berbudi luhur," ujar Higgs panjang lebar.

Mengusap hidungnya yang berair dengan sapu tangan bercorak bunga anggrek, Almeta Higgs tersenyum dan membelai anak rambut yang melekat di samping dahi anaknya.

"Ya, ibu tahu kalian akan berbahagia. Kalian bisa mengatasi rintangan bersama-sama tanpa kehilangan cinta dan kepercayaan."

Merangkul erat tubuh ibunya yang makin ringkih seiring pertambahan masa, Higgs berujar pelan, membujuk ibunya untuk membongkar dalang di balik skandal foto memalukan yang nyaris membuat hidupnya berantakan itu.

"Mother, apa kau tahu siapa yang menyebarkan foto palsu itu?"

Mendongak dan bertatapan dengan sorot serius di mata putranya, Almeta Higgs menghembuskan napas menyerah. Mengusap-usap pipi anaknya yang halus dan harum sehabis bercukur, Almeta akhirnya mengaku.

"Hestia. Dia yang merencanakan skandal itu."

Tangan Higgs mengepal membentuk tinju yang pasti membuat petinju legendaris Muggle, mendiang Muhammad Ali menciut.

Hestia Carrow! Rupanya dialah biang keladi tersebarnya foto imitasi menjijikkan itu.

Memandang cemas ke wajah Higgs yang mengeras, Almeta membujuk anaknya untuk tetap berkepala dingin.

"Tolong jangan marahi dia, Terence. Pahami perasaannya, sedari dulu Hestia bermimpi untuk menjadi istrimu."

Mengecup puncak kepala ibunya, Higgs menggeram pelan sebelum menghilang dengan bunyi pop pelan.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji, Mother. Dia bisa selamat jika bisa memberi alasan kuat di balik aksi nekatnya itu."

Memandangi tempat anaknya ber-Disapparate menghilang, Almeta Higgs berdoa lambat-lambat. Semoga saja putranya bisa berpikir tenang dan tak gegabah serta tak mengubah statusnya dari calon pengantin menjadi narapidana karena membunuh orang.

Membunuh seseorang yang selama ini menjadi bayang-bayang dalam perjalanan cintanya.

Hestia Carrow...

* * *

Merenggangkan tangannya, Hestia Carrow melempar tabloid dan majalah gosip ke api perapian yang berkobar. Kurang dari sedetik, tabloid dan majalah yang tadi pagi oplahnya meroket drastis karena pemberitaan miring calon Wakil Perdana Menteri Sihir, Terence Higgs itu hangus dilalap api.

Menggerutu letih, Hestia menatap abu yang berterbangan di antara lidah api. Perjuangannya untuk merontokkan ikatan cinta antara Higgs dengan Hermione Granger berakhir percuma.

Siang tadi, melalui jumpa pers resmi, secara terbuka Higgs membantah bahwa gambar-gambar tak senonoh itu adalah dirinya. Pengakuan Higgs dikuatkan dengan pernyataan Hermione Granger yang dengan berbusa-busa menyatakan dirinya percaya sepenuhnya pada calon suaminya itu.

Menendang lepas sepatu hak tingginya ke pojok ruangan, Hestia menyurukkan dirinya di sofa coklat. Perasaannya benar-benar hampa dan kacau-balau. Suasana kondominum mewahnya yang sepi dan dingin kian membuat Hestia nelangsa.

Batinnya menjerit iri melihat kemesraan dan kehangatan yang terlihat dari setiap gerak-gerik Higgs dan Hermione. Bagaimana mungkin ada sejoli seperti itu? Yang saling mencintai dan mempercayai satu sama lain, saling mendukung, memberi dan menerima?!

Aksi dukung mendukung antara Hermione dan Higgs di acara jumpa pers itu mengiris nurani Hestia. Jika mau jujur, Hestia menginginkan cinta seperti itu. Seandainya saja ada seorang pria di dunia ini yang mau memberikan hati untuknya.

Seandainya saja...

"Seandainya saja kau bukan temanku sejak kecil, detik ini juga kepalamu sudah tercerai-berai dari tubuhmu, Hestia," raung Higgs murka, mendadak nongol di ruang tamu Hestia dengan bunyi pop menggelegar, setara dengan bom nuklir paling mutakhir.

Berdiri ngeri, Hestia tergagap menyaksikan kemarahan yang melingkupi tubuh cowok yang amat dicintainya itu, aura neraka yang siap menghabisinya tanpa sisa.

"Kau kan yang membuat foto palsu murahan yang tersaji di tabloid dan majalah kacangan itu?" labrak Higgs berang, menodongkan tongkat sihirnya ke pelipis Hestia yang berdenyut takut.

"Maaf Terence... Maafkan aku, aku hanya cemburu pada kemesraan kalian," aku Hestia lirih, mata hijaunya memohon pengampunan.

Mendengus gusar, Higgs memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya ke saku. Menatap garang ke sosok Hestia yang gemetar, Higgs kembali bertanya sambil melotot.

"Bagaimana caranya kau lakoni trik kejimu itu?"

Menyedot lendir hidungnya dengan serbet di atas meja, Hestia berkata tergugu-gugu. Wajahnya yang sembab dan sepucat susu basi menunduk lesu.

"Dengan memakai ramuan Polijus. Aku meminumnya untuk menjadi sosok Hermione."

Mengumpat geram, Higgs merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangan. Ramuan Polijus, ramuan yang bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi orang lain. Ramuan yang sejatinya tak membahayakan tapi jika ada di tangan yang salah berpotensi merusak dalam skala besar.

Mencatat dalam hati, Higgs bersumpah akan membatasi etika penggunaan Ramuan Polijus jika ia terpilih sebagai Wakil Perdana Menteri di kampanye awal tahun nanti.

"Lalu siapa yang menjadi diriku? Siapa yang meminum ramuan Polijus untuk menyaru jadi diriku?" tukas Higgs penasaran.

Menelan ludah, Hestia dengan gugup menatap motif karpet di ruang tamunya. Tak berani mengangkat muka tatkala memberi pengakuan yang menggetarkan hati Higgs.

"Ayahmu, Bertie Higgs."

Berondongan sumpah serapah yang bisa membuat kuping copot menyeruak dari mulut Higgs. Ayahnya! Demi semua roh suci di surga, ayahnya, pria yang selama ini dilindungi rahasianya tega berbuat setega itu.

Memegang lengan kemeja Higgs, Hestia berbisik rendah. Bulu matanya yang basah berkedip khawatir.

"Sebenarnya, ayahmu tak mau melakukan hal itu, Terence. Tapi ibuku memaksanya. Ibuku juga yang merancang skenario ini. Ibuku-"

"Stupefy!"

Sedetik setelah rapalan mantra bius terucapkan, tubuh ramping Hestia ambruk terguling. Menengok cepat ke belakang, Higgs langsung berhadapan dengan ibunda Hestia, Madam Carrow yang melemparkan senyum polos, senyum yang tak serasi dengan sinar keji yang terpancar dari bola mata hijau kekuningannya.

"Terence, sudah lama sekali kita tak berjumpa," kata Madam Carrow mendayu-dayu, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyegel seluruh pintu masuk dan keluar dengan mantra sihir.

"Tante, sebenarnya apa maumu?" desis Higgs murka, menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya untuk serangan tak terduga.

Tertawa mengejek, bibir Madam Carrow yang setipis belati melengkung penuh emosi. Mata kejamnya berkilat menatap Higgs dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Kau tidak tahu? _My, my, my_," decak Madam Carrow meremehkan. Tangannya yang dihiasi kuku panjang dan runcing ala nenek sihir mengusap pundak Higgs, mengirimkan aliran dingin ke seluruh pembuluh darah.

"Menghancurkan keluargamu tentu saja. Ibumu, yang sudah merebut kebahagiaanku. Serta dirimu, yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengan wanita jalang itu. Penuh pesona, memikat, kaya-raya dan tak pernah mengenal apa arti kata kehilangan," rutuk Almeta bengis.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama ibuku yang suci, Madam. Lidahmu yang beracun tak pantas melafalkan namanya," balas Higgs sengit.

Lengkingan tawa dingin Madam Carrow bergema di kondominium yang dilengkapi perabot antik berkelas itu. Mata tajam Madam Carrow membelalak lebar, menghunjamkan tatapan paling mematikan ke arah anak saingannya itu.

"Oh ya, Almeta yang suci. Almeta yang cantik, Almeta yang punya segalanya," kekeh Madam Carrow sinting.

Higgs tetap diam tak bergerak, menunggu peluang meruntuhkan nenek sihir tak waras yang berdiri menantang di depannya. Bersabar menanti kelengahan yang pasti terjadi.

"Apa kau mau tahu kenapa aku sangat membenci ibumu?" tanya Madam Carrow, melengkungkan alis artistiknya. Terkekeh melihat Higgs tetap membisu, Madam Carrow mendesah dramatis dan melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Itu semua karena ibumu, Almeta yang cantik jelita merenggut cinta dan kesetiaan Bertie," ujar Madam Carrow bergetar, terdiam selama beberapa detik mendengar kesiap pelan terlontar dari bibir pemuda tampan yang mematung di hadapannya itu.

"Ya, betul sekali. Cinta dan kesetiaan Bertie yang dulu ditujukan hanya untukku kini berpindah ke diri Almeta," lanjut Madam Carrow, memuntir tongkat sihirnya di antara jari-jari runcingnya.

"Kau bohong," Higgs akhirnya berbicara, tak tahan lagi membiarkan penyihir mengerikan di depannya ini memutarbalikkan fakta.

"Ayahku tak pernah mencintai atau pun setia pada ibuku. Dia berselingkuh denganmu. Aku melihat apa yang kalian perbuat di ruang kerja ayahku 10 tahun lalu," ketus Higgs, mengepalkan tangan saking marahnya.

Bibir tipis Madam Carrow membentuk segurat senyum mengejek. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu runcingnya yang mulai dihiasi kerut halus.

"Rupanya sampai sekarang kau tidak tahu duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya, ya? Dasar anak kemarin sore," ejek Madam Carrow, pura-pura menghembuskan napas prihatin.

"Saat itu, susah sekali membengkokkan hati Bertie. Aku harus memakai mantra Confundus, mantra Imperius dan ramuan pembangkit gairah untuk memicu kejadian yang kau saksikan itu."

Penjelasan Madam Carrow membuat dunia Higgs jungkir balik.

Mantra Confundus dan Imperius? Mantra untuk membuat pikiran seseorang menjadi linglung plus ramuan terlarang itu?

Merlin, jadi ketika itu ayahnya tak pernah berpikir untuk mengkhianati ibunya. Ayahnya hanya menjadi korban jebakan yang dipasang bekas kekasih masa remaja-nya.

Menempatkan pinggul berisinya di tepian meja oval, Madam Carrow terus bercerita. Matanya yang berkilau jahat terus mengawasi setiap kedik dan kedut yang timbul di sekujur tubuh Higgs. Getar kemarahan dan penyesalan karena salah menganalisa keadaan.

"Setelah peristiwa di malam pesta Natal itu, Bertie tak ubahnya boneka bagiku. Aku bisa menyuruhnya berbuat sesukaku sebab aku menyimpan bukti kejadian saat itu. Bukti yang bisa meluluhlantakkan karier dan pernikahannya," jelas Madam Carrow, menepuk-nepukkan jari di lapisan kayu meja oval.

"Bertie terus memelas, mengiba, memohon agar aku tak membeberkan bukti itu kepada ibumu. Katanya, ia tak ingin membuat hati ibumu hancur. Katanya ia lebih baik mati daripada harus berpisah dengannya," seru Madam Carrow tercekat, suaranya terdengar bergetar hebat menahan emosi.

"Kau tahu, permintaan itu makin membuatku membenci ibumu. Wanita yang membuatku cuma bayangan masa lalu semu. Wanita yang hanya karena lebih kaya dan berpengaruh bisa merebut Bertie dariku, pria yang sejak masa sekolah berjanji menikahiku."

Untuk sesaat, kesunyian yang tak wajar menyelimuti ruangan megah tersebut. Hanya detak jarum jam besar di pojok ruang tamu serta hembusan napas memburu Madam Carrow yang menyelubungi kekosongan itu.

Higgs mengamati wanita paruh baya di depannya dengan perasaan campur baur. Benci sekaligus terenyuh.

Benci karena penyihir inilah yang hampir membuat keluarganya tercerai berai, benci karena gara-gara manipulasinya selama bertahun-tahun ini ia jadi memandang rendah ayahnya. Iba karena Madam Carrow telah salah menempatkan cinta, cinta yang berubah menjadi dendam membara.

"Rencanaku yang akan sempurna jika kau menikah dengan putriku mulai berantakan tatkala kau jatuh cinta pada penyihir hina dina macam Hermione Granger itu. Bertahun-tahun aku bersabar, berharap anak bawang sepertimu bisa waras kembali. Tapi sayangnya, kau tetap mabuk kepayang," umpat Madam Carrow, mengetok-ngetokkan jarinya kian kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk.

Suara keras yang membuat Madam Carrow tak menyadari pergerakan halus di tangan anaknya, Hestia yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

"Jika kau menikah dengan Hestia, aku bisa memusnahkan keluarga Higgs dari dalam. Aku bisa leluasa meracuni kalian perlahan-lahan termasuk mengambil alih seluruh aset yang ada, kekayaan yang seharusnya aku miliki sedari dulu," lengking Madam Carrow sembari berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

Keinginan terpendam Madam Carrow yang akhirnya terkuak itu nyaris membuat Higgs muntah. Rupanya Madam Carrow tak sekedar sinting tapi juga gila harta. Higgs yakin, segala macam silat lidah Madam Carrow tentang cintanya yang direbut itu cuma kamuflase. Ujung-ujungnya, wanita matre ini pastilah mengincar harta keluarganya yang melegenda itu.

"Sayangnya, penghancuran diam-diam itu tak bisa ku lakukan. Kepercayaanmu yang terlalu tinggi pada Hermione Granger membuat semua rencanaku berantakan. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain melenyapkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri," ungkap Madam Carrow bengis, berancang-ancang mengambil posisi menyerang.

Secara bersamaan, kedua penyihir berbeda generasi itu saling melambaikan tongkat sihir dan meluncurkan berbagai macam mantra dan kutukan.

Di balik posturnya yang gemulai, Madam Carrow rupanya lihai mengendalikan sihir hitam, sihir yang bisa jadi dipelajarinya melalui jasa dua kakak iparnya, buronan top Auror saat ini, kriminal dan pembunuh kaum Muggle nomor satu, Amycus dan Alecto Carrow.

Namun, Higgs bukanlah bocah bau kencur seperti ejekan Madam Carrow. Mungkin ia masih muda dan kurang pengalaman tapi tekad bajanya terbukti menjadi tameng fantastis bagi serangan sihir hitam Madam Carrow.

Berang karena serbuannya tak membuahkan hasil, Madam Carrow pura-pura menyerah. Berlutut dan terisak lemah, Madam Carrow meminta ampun dan mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Maaf... Maafkan Tante, Terence," isak Madam Carrow sesenggukan, rambut coklat panjangnya yang kusut menutupi wajahnya, menutupi seringaian licik yang terulas di bibirnya.

Selama beberapa saat, Higgs tetap waspada dan tak menyurutkan kuda-kudanya. Namun, rengekan dan ratapan Madam Carrow, wanita yang di masa kanak-kanaknya pernah dianggap sebagai ibu kedua baginya itu membuat Higgs luluh.

Menghela napas panjang berkali-kali, Higgs memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke saku celana. Beranjak mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Madam Carrow berdiri.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Tante. Tapi kau tetap harus diadili di Pengadilan Wizengamot."

Cengiran culas Madam Carrow kian lebar menyadari kelengahan Higgs dan posisi lemahnya karena telah menyimpan tongkat sihir di dalam kantung celana. Mengangkat mukanya yang bersinar horor, Madam Carrow meneriakkan kutukan paling mematikan yang tak bisa ditangkal oleh mantra atau perisai apapun juga.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Sinar hijau yang keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Madam Carrow melesat ke arah Higgs yang terperangah tak percaya. Sedetik sebelum cahaya pembunuh itu menghantam tubuhnya, Higgs didorong oleh dua tangan ramping hangat yang selalu menggenggam jemarinya sejak masa kanak-kanak.

Hestia Carrow...

"Hestia!"

Madam Carrow dan Higgs menjerit bersamaan seiring dengan ambruknya tubuh Hestia. Melotot ke atas, bibir Hestia mulai membiru, menunjukkan tanda-tanda hilangnya kehidupan dari dalam dirinya.

Menangis menjerit-jerit, Madam Carrow menjambak rambutnya, bertingkah seperti penyihir sakit jiwa. Menatap pilu ke sosok Hestia, teman sejak kecilnya yang memilih mati untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, Higgs mengusap sebutir air mata yang bergulir di pipinya.

Berpaling ke Madam Carrow yang berlutut sesenggukan, Higgs yang tak mau terperdaya untuk kesekian kalinya mengikat wanita kejam yang telah membunuh putrinya sendiri itu dengan mantra Incarcerous, mantra untuk membelit tubuh dengan tali sihir.

Mengirimkan Patronus ke Departemen Auror untuk meminta bantuan, Higgs secara perlahan-lahan menutup kelopak mata Hestia yang membelalak. Air mata hangatnya menetes jatuh di pipi Hestia yang membiru, pipi yang dulu sering dikecupnya dengan perasaan kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Sejurus kemudian, dua Auror paling beken abad ini, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley datang ke lokasi perkara. Menerima penjelasan singkat dari Higgs yang masih terguncang, Ron dan Harry segera menahan Madam Carrow atas tuduhan pembunuhan dan konspirasi kejahatan, termasuk penggunaan mantra paling dilarang, Avada Kedavra dan Imperius.

"Terence."

Usapan halus di pundaknya dan sapaan lembut Hermione membuat Higgs yang menundukkan wajah mengangkat mukanya. Mata hijau pekatnya yang mengabur karena air mata bertatapan dengan mata coklat kayu manis Hermione yang penuh kekhawatiran.

Merangkul erat Hermione yang rupanya datang setelah dihubungi Harry, Higgs mengeluarkan tangis yang tadi ditahannya. Tangis pelan tanpa suara karena kehilangan Hestia, gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik perempuan yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

Mengusap-usap punggung bidang Higgs yang menggigil, Hermione menciumi puncak rambut tunangannya yang harum memikat itu. Gerakan menenangkan yang mengalir dari belaian jemari Hermione membuat kesedihan Higgs menguap, berganti dengan kecemasan. Ketakutan yang langsung dikonfirmasikannya pada Hermione saat itu juga.

"Apa kau masih mau menikah denganku, Hermione?" tanya Higgs cemas, pertanyaan yang langsung disambut pelototan marah dari Hermione.

"Tentu saja, Terence. Kenapa aku mesti membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita?" Hermione bertanya balik, menyodorkan teh melati hangat yang baru dibuat Harry ke tangan Higgs.

Menghirup sedikit teh melati itu untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya yang tercekat, Higgs menatap wajah Hermione yang sempurna di matanya.

Wajah seorang gadis penuh cahaya yang mungkin tak sesuai untuknya, seorang pria yang memiliki banyak skandal dalam keluarganya.

"Di persidangan nanti, fakta dan skandal perselingkuhan ayahku, yang meski dilakukan karena pengaruh mantra Confundus, Imperius dan ramuan gairah pasti terbuka. Dalam sekejap, nama baik keluarga kami akan ternoda. Kami pasti akan menjadi target gosip empuk dan omongan pedas," beber Higgs, memutar-mutar gagang cangkir bermotif bunga sakura dengan jarinya.

"Terus kenapa? Aku tak peduli dengan nama baik atau apapun itu," tandas Hermione, kian merapatkan tubuhnya ke lengan Higgs yang hangat.

Menengok cepat, Higgs mengawasi Hermione yang mengusap-usapkan pipinya di lengan bajunya.

"Tapi, keluargamu pasti akan malu jika kau menikah denganku. Keluargamu-"

Hermione menciumi bibir Higgs untuk membungkam protesnya. Ciuman manis penuh cinta yang membuat Harry dan Ron yang kebetulan masih menginspeksi ruangan bersiul-siul panjang.

Memandangi wajah Higgs yang memanas karena gairah, Hermione menautkan jarinya dengan jemari Higgs yang kokoh.

"Keluargaku percaya pada semua pilihanku. Keluargaku percaya aku akan berbahagia bersamamu," ujar Hermione tegas, mengusap-usap cincin perak berinisial TH yang terselip di jari manisnya.

Mengamati gerakan melingkar Hermione di cincin tersebut, keraguan Higgs melumer menghilang. Hermione dan keluarganya sudah memberikan kepercayaan mereka padanya.

Dan tugas Higgs-lah untuk membuktikan dan menghargai kepercayaan itu.

Mengangkat jemari Hermione yang terjalin dengan jemarinya, Higgs mengecup jari manis Hermione yang diisi cincin perak pemberiannya. Cincin pertunangan yang dibuatnya di kelas Telaah Muggle, tujuh tahun lalu.

"Apa kau masih percaya pada hasil foto calon bayi kita yang didesain oleh mesin pencetak foto calon bayi itu, Precious?"

Tersenyum lebar, Hermione mengangguk berulang kali, matanya berbinar mengenang gambar-gambar foto calon bayi mereka, foto yang selalu disimpannya rapi di dalam dompet.

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Teknologi Muggle itu tak ada duanya."

Menyeringai puas, Higgs mengusapkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Hermione. Menundukkan kepalanya, Higgs berbisik sebelum memagut bibir lembut Hermione.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan dua minggu lagi."

* * *

"Siap membuktikan kehebatan mesin Muggle-mu itu malam ini, My Precious?"

Higgs berbisik provokatif di kuping Hermione, yang beberapa menit lalu resmi menjadi istrinya. Berbalut gaun panjang putih bersih, Hermione benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat penyelamat yang turun ke bumi. Wajah mungilnya bersinar bahagia dan mata coklatnya berbinar-binar penuh harapan.

Tertawa rendah, Hermione berjinjit dan mencium sekilas bibir suaminya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan gerakan mengundang.

"Tentu saja, Suamiku. Tapi, setelah pesta ini selesai. Kasihan kan teman-teman kita yang sudah susah payah menyiapkan semuanya," ujar Hermione, meremas pelan tangan suaminya.

Higgs tergelak dan mengawasi sekeliling ruangan resepsi yang gemerlapan. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung dikelilingi sahabat ringan tangan dan gemar menolong.

Dalam waktu sempit, setelah masa-masa persidangan Madam Carrow yang melelahkan, sobat Higgs dan Hermione bahu membahu menyiapkan pesta pernikahan romantis yang akan selalu dikenang selamanya.

Mengobrol dan tertawa bersama para tamu yang bergantian mengelilingi dan mengucapkan selamat padanya, Higgs tak pernah melepaskan gengaman tangannya dari Hermione. Sesekali matanya melirik istrinya, yang bersenda gurau dengan kerabat dan teman-temannya semasa di Hogwarts dan Beauxbatons University.

Walau pesta resepsi pernikahannya tak dihadiri ayah ibunya, Higgs tak merasa kekurangan. Ayah dan ibunya memang tengah berada dalam masa-masa sulit. Ibunya, belum bisa melupakan prahara pengkhianatan suaminya, meski berulang kali dijelaskan bahwa insiden itu terjadi akibat pengaruh mantra dan ramuan.

Higgs, yang mulai berbaikan kembali dengan ayahnya setelah mengetahui titik permasalahan yang sebenarnya membujuk ayahnya untuk tak lekas menyerah. Kepercayaan ibunya memang sudah punah tapi masih bisa ditumbuhkan. Berkat saran Higgs-lah, kedua insan yang tengah retak itu bersedia pergi berlibur berdua, berjuang menumbuhkan sisa-sisa cinta yang masih ada.

Lamunan Higgs terhenti ketika Hermione mengajakknya untuk berdansa. Menyambut uluran tangan Hermione, Higgs mensyukuri semua berkah yang didapatnya selama ini. Cinta dan kepercayaan mutlak dari wanita yang dikasihinya, wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya.

Hermione Higgs.

* * *

"Ya ampun, cantik sekali kamar ini. Apa tidak terlalu boros kau menyewa kamar di sini, Terence? Ini kan President Wilson Hotel, hotel paling mahal sejagat raya?" decak Hermione kagum, memandangi sekeliling ruangan kamar yang super luks dan mewah tersebut.

Melonggarkan dasi hitamnya, Higgs tersenyum simpul melihat binar takjub di mata coklat istrinya itu. Bagi Higgs, uang bukan masalah besar. Demi menyenangkan Hermione ia rela melakukan apapun, termasuk membeli bulan dan seluruh planet jika perlu.

Merengkuh Hermione dalam dekapannya, Higgs menciumi rambut Hermione yang masih tertata rapi, lengkap dengan barisan jepit mutiara yang bersinar-sinar tertimpa cahaya lampu kristal.

"Hotel paling indah di Swiss ini cocok untuk menjadi tempat bulan madu sekaligus malam pembuktian kehebatan mesin Muggle-mu itu," ujar Higgs, mengedip nakal dan mendudukkan Hermione di ranjang besar khusus pengantin yang bertabur kelopak mawar merah.

Merona malu, Hermione hanya bisa mengusap-usapkan jarinya di dada suaminya yang masih terbalut tuksedo hitam, meresapi kelembutan saat jemari Higgs dengan cekatan mencabut barisan jepitnya dan meletakkan jepit mahal itu di nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

Mengangkat dagu Hermione yang tersipu, Higgs menatap penuh hasrat. Jemarinya yang sudah selesai melepas semua jepit rambut membelai mesra lekuk pipi Hermione yang memanas.

"Apa kau masih percaya pada hasil foto calon bayi kita yang didesain oleh mesin pencetak foto calon bayi itu, Precious?" tanya Higgs serak, membuka kancing depan gaun pengantin Hermione.

Menelan ludah gugup, Hermione mengangguk sekali. Matanya terpejam ketika Higgs dengan penuh kehangatan mencium setiap senti kulit yang tersingkap.

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Teknologi Muggle itu tak ada duanya."

Mengulaskan senyum predator maskulin yang membakar gelora hasrat Hermione, Higgs dengan hati-hati membaringkan Hermione di atas tempat tidur, menaungi Hermione dengan kehangatan cintanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan."

* * *

"Mommy... Mommy..."

Higgs menguap dan menggosok matanya, mengerjap menatap putra tunggalnya yang berderap kecil memasuki kamar tidur. Setiap langkah pendeknya diiringi pengawasan penuh kasih peri rumah pengasuh, Tiny yang sudah mengabdi bertahun-tahun di keluarga besar Higgs.

Tersenyum lebar, Higgs mengangkat putranya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan. Tangan kekarnya dengan penuh sayang mengacak-acak rambut balita mungilnya yang baru dikeramas.

"Mommy sedang tidur, Jagoan," jawab Higgs, melirik penuh cinta ke sosok istrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Rambut Hermione yang berantakan yang dianggap Higgs sangat seksi mengembang di sekitar bantal. Mulut Hermione- yang selalu dipuja Higgs setiap saat- sedikit terbuka, mengeluarkan dengkur halus yang membuat Higgs hampir mati tergila-gila.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah damai ibunya, bocah cowok yang baru menginjak usia lima tahun itu berkata lancar.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tanya Daddy saja. Begini Daddy, tadi aku dan Grandma Almeta menemukan fotoku yang sudah usang di dalam album. Tapi anehnya, foto itu tak bergerak-gerak seperti fotoku yang lain," jelas si bocah, mengangsurkan tiga lembar foto ke pangkuan ayahnya.

Higgs menyeringai memandangi tiga foto bersejarah itu. Foto yang dihasilkan mesin pencetak foto calon bayi di kelas Telaah Muggle, bertahun-tahun silam. Hermione memang benar, mesin teknologi Muggle itu benar-benar fenomenal. Lihat saja anaknya sekarang, memiliki paras serupa dengan hasil foto itu.

Kuapan lebar Hermione membuat seringai Higgs makin bertambah lebar. Merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing, mata coklat Hermione yang masih mengantuk berbinar gembira tatkala melihat putra semata wayangnya yang tengah bergelung manja di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jagoan," ujar Hermione, menciumi pipi montok anaknya yang seharum bedak segar.

"Selamat pagi juga, Mommy," balas sang bocah, makin merapatkan diri di dalam pelukan ayah ibunya. Menikmati belaian lembut jemari ibunya dan tepukan hangat tangan bapaknya di punggung mungilnya.

Ketukan halus di pintu membuat tiga penyihir yang tengah terhanyut dalam kemesraan keluarga menengok ke arah sumber interupsi secara bersamaan.

"Sudah ku duga kau ada di sini, Sayang. Ayo pergi ke ruang makan bersama Grandma Almeta. Grandma sudah membuatkan makanan favoritmu."

Almeta Higgs, ibunda Higgs yang seperti biasa selalu tampak memukau memasuki kamar dan menggendong cucu kesayangannya. Cucu yang kehadirannya mampu merekatkan kembali benang putus yang terjadi akibat ulah musuh dalam selimutnya, Madam Carrow.

Hermione dan Higgs menatap wanita yang masih cantik di usia senjanya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedikit demi sedikit, Almeta mulai berubah. Bangsawan berdarah murni yang dulu tak percaya pada keagungan cinta dan kasih sayang itu mulai menghargai hal yang sempat dijadikannya lelucon itu. Terbukti ketika ia menerima permintaan maaf suaminya dan bersedia rujuk kembali, membangun keluarga dengan pondasi kepercayaan yang lebih kukuh.

"Pas sekali kau datang Mother, jadi kau bisa membawa anakku keluar dari sini secepatnya," kekeh Higgs, merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Hermione yang terbungkus gaun tidur merah muda.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Almeta Higgs melengkungkan alisnya bertanya-tanya, menimang punggung cucunya yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Mencium pelipis Hermione yang mengerut heran, Higgs mengedip menggoda.

"Pagi ini, aku mau membuktikan lagi kehebatan mesin Muggle pencetak foto calon bayi, Mother."

Mendecak-decakkan lidahnya, Almeta Higgs membawa cucunya menuju pintu kamar, diiringi si peri rumah berbakti, Tiny yang setia mengekorinya. Setibanya di depan pintu, Almeta menengok dan bergumam heran.

"Omonganmu itu, Terence. Seakan-akan kalian tak pernah setiap malam mencoba kebenaran mesin itu."

Tertawa geli, Higgs mengangkat bahunya, tak menggubris cubitan gemas Hermione di lengannya.

"Itu beda, Mother. Kerja menyenangkan yang sengaja dirancang tanpa hasil. Tapi, sekarang harus ada buah pembuktiannya. Sudah saatnya putraku punya adik. Adik perempuan yang, aduh," Higgs mengaduh pelan ketika cubitan halus Hermione berubah beringas.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyaksikan interaksi mesra anak dan menantunya, Almeta Higgs keluar kamar dan menutup pintu, setelah sebelumnya mengingatkan putranya untuk melindungi kamar dengan mantra peredam suara.

Sepeninggal ibu mertuanya, Hermione menyodok siku suaminya yang masih tergelak geli. Hidung berbintik-bintiknya mengerut tak setuju, masih kesal karena suaminya mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar di depan anak mereka yang masih kecil.

Tersenyum geli melihat kerutan di hidung istrinya, Higgs membungkukkan wajah dan menghilangkan rengutan itu dengan sapuan ciuman lembutnya. Melingkarkan jarinya di ikal gelombang Hermione yang semrawut, mata Higgs berkilap provokatif.

"Apa kau masih percaya pada hasil foto calon bayi kita yang didesain oleh mesin pencetak foto calon bayi itu, Precious?"

Melingkarkan lengan di leher Higgs, Hermione menatap mesra suaminya itu. Pria yang telah menguasai hatinya sejak usianya 12 tahun itu. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping suaminya, Hermione bergumam pasti.

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Teknologi Muggle itu tak ada duanya."

Terkekeh mesra, Higgs melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, merapalkan manta pengunci pintu dan peredam suara. Meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di nakas, Higgs mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan balas berbisik.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan."

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Nah, kalau begitu ayo buktikan _review_ kalian #ditampol


End file.
